The Spider and The Fairies
by CamSpams
Summary: AU of both. Right as the Edolas Arc begins. Fairy Tail is going about their lives. Suddenly a man in a red and blue costume with a web design swings in and asks for their help. They agree and after a few days later they come close, but suddenly they find themselves in another world? Join your favorite guild and comic book hero on this wild adventure!
1. Fairy Tail?

Chapter 1

 **Earth 671, New York City**

Eighteen year old Peter Parker a.k.a Spider-Man is running late for school, again. _Ah crap…that battle last night with Doc Ock sure made me exhausted, I mean it's not fair he has eight arms! He takes his title way too seriously, I mean I only have my web shooters, my classic (and very cool) red and blue costume, with a web design going all around and my back pack (school stuff mostly, but extra webbing doesn't hurt), and my abilities of a spider (wall climbing, fast reflexes, enhanced strength, felixibility, and my super useful Spidey Sense), you don't see my construct extra arms,_ Spider-Man thought as he swung to the city. Landing on a water tower, he continued, _But Doc is the second villain trying to open a way into another dimension or universe. I am about done with that stuff, seeing I just survived the fight of my life against Morlun and his people._ Webbing the nearby building Spider-Man continued swinging. Few minutes later Spider-Man noticed a flash of light coming from the docks. Sticking to the side of a building, he thought, _You've got to be kidding me…School? Super Hero? Do I even have to ask?_ Spider-Man made his way to the docks.

 **New York Docks**

Searching the area for the light he saw, Spider-Man thought, _You know. Where are the Avengers or SHIELD when I need them? I'm still in High School. Grades ain't gonna pass themselves._ Seeing a flash in the distance he ran and took cover behind a warehouse. Peeking, he saw Mysterio and his goons. _Great…just what I need. Another whacko to deal with. What are they doing anyway?_ Examining closer he realized they were moving some of the stuff Doc Ock had on him last night. _Where are the getting this stuff? The Mom n Pop for villains?_

"Hurry up you fools," Mysterio ordered. "The flashes from the equipment could've caught the eyes of heroes." Suddenly two of his goons were slammed together by webs. Tracing the webs back he saw Spider-Man and said, "No need to worry, it's just Spider-Man."

"Just 'Spider-Man'?", Spider-Man asked. "Hey uh, how many times have I kicked your butt?"

"Get him," Mysterio orderd his goons who began shooting at Spider-Man.

"Regular goons Mysterio," Spider-Man asked dodging bullets. "Did mommy not give you enough allowance or did you spend all on some cheap gags," he continued as he charged, webbing and punching his attackers. "That takes care of that, now time for the main e-" Mysterio activated the portal and laughed.

"You're too late Spider-Man," Mysterio shouted. "When I get back, this world will be mine!"

"No you don't," Spider-Man shouted as he webbed Mysterio, but turned out to be an illusion. His webs shot through and into the portal pulling him in. "This is why I hate Magic," Spider-Man shouted as went through the portal.

Mysterio walking out from behind the portal and said, "As always, such a child."

"Where did you sent him boss," one of the goons asked as he got up.

"I have no idea," Mysterio replied. "But with the Web-head out of the way, New York is one step closer to being ours."

 **Unknown**

Opening his eyes, Spider-Man noticed there was a lot of wind. _Where am I? and why does it feel like I'm falling,_ he thought. Passing clouds he saw a town and thought, _CAUSE I AM FALLING!_ He quickly attempted to make a Web Parachute, but ran out of webbing. _JUST GREAT,_ he thought. Seeing a bale of hay in a cart, he continued, _Oh a bale of hay in a cart! Saw this in a video game once, it'll break my fall._ Landing and smashing the cart, he said, "Then again…that was only a video game…" Getting on his feet, he noticed the town's people surrounded him. Examining the 3 to 2 story buildings' designs and structure around him he concluded that he must be in Europe or an Eastern Country. A little girl approached him and he asked, "Wo bin ich? ("Where am I?" in German)"

"Mommy, the weird man speaks funny," the little girl said pointing at Spider-Man.

"Oh you speak English," Spider-Man said. "And I'm not weird." Then he remembered he was wearing his costume. _Ok. Maybe I'm a bit weird, but I'm still normal!_

"Are you okay," the mother asked.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine," Spider-Man replied. "Uh, could you tell me where I am at?"

"You mean you don't know," a man asked.

"Well I was kinda just dropped in from the sky so yeah," Spider-Man said.

"You're in Magnolia," the little girl shouted.

"Magnolia," Spider-Man asked. "Ok…Uh what country?"

"Fiore," the little shouted again.

"Ok, little missy, the adults are talking," Spider-Man said patting the girl on the head.

"Sorry sir, but the little one is telling the truth," the man responded.

"Wait wait wait," Spider-Man said. "Do you know where America is?"

"What's an America," the man asked.

 _Holy crap, I think I might be in another Universe entirely,_ Spider-Man thought. "So…what's to do in Magnolia?"

"Well," the man said.

"Magic," the little girl shouted.

"Again, the adults are talking," Spider-Man said. Looking at the town's people, he noticed that they agreed with the little girl. "Oh no. no no no no no! Nope. Not today, I've just had enough of 'Magic'", Spider-Man shouted.

"Sorry sir, but that's all there is here, actually all over the country," the man said.

 _Magic. All over the country? Dr. Strange and Iron Fist would be in heaven if they came,_ Spider-Man thought. _I am a Man of Science…and I'm stuck…In a land full of Magic…the irony…._ , Spider-Man continued as he shook his head. Realizing he is going to just have to deal with it, he asked, "So is there anybody who can help me?"

"The local guild in town can," the woman said.

"Guild," Spider-Man asked. _That a fancy way of saying 'group' or something?_

"Yeah yeah," the man added. "Can't miss it, just follow this road and you'll be right there."

"Thanks, I guess," Spider-Man said as he webbed a building and swung away.

"You're right, baby girl," the woman said. "He is strange."

Swinging from building to building, Spider-Man thought, _I hope this 'Guild' can help me. I also hope they're normal, kind, and not so rowdy. Come to think of it the town's people didn't really act awkwardly when I was there. Could that mean they have strange things happen often? I hope they were just really friendly…_ Seeing the large building the town's people were talking about, Spider-Man stopped on a rooftop and read the sign, "Fairy Tail?"

* * *

 **What up guys! I decided to do a cross over with Spider-Man and Fairy Tail. Being a huge fan of both, i thought I know Spider-Man as a teen didn't really believe in Magic and always said that it could be explained through science, but what if he couldn't and just had to roll with it? So i thought, who better than to teach him than Fairy Tail? Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I'm coming out with the second one soon. Thanks for reading! And I'll cya in the next chapter. Oh if you're wondering this is all AU. Thanks again!**


	2. Not So Friendly Spider

Chapter 2

"Fairy Tail," Spider-Man questions as he reads the sign. _Great…wouldn't be surprised if they dressed up like a bunch of pixies and danced around with magical wands…_ , he thought as he webbed onto a window and observed inside.

 **Inside Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

"I can't believe I had to dress up as a chick," Natsu said putting his head on the table.

"Well we wouldn't have if you didn't trip us," Gray shouted. _Can't think of what Juvia has done with those pictures….meh…_

"Gray's right Salamander," Gajeel added. "If it wasn't for your lousy footwork then only one of us would've taken the fall."

"Don't blame me," Natsu shouted back. "Mother Nature hates me!"

"Mother Nature ain't got nothing to do with your stupidity," Gajeel replied.

"You wanna go Black Steel," Natsu asked clenching his fists.

"You're on," Gajeel replied.

"There they go again," Lucy said shaking her head. Suddenly Gray joined in then the rest of the male members did.

"I'm glad they still have the energy," Erza said eating her cake. "Just shows how much-." She stopped when one of the members knocked her cake over. Angered Erza jumped into the fray.

"And there goes Erza," Lucy added.

"Never a dull moment," Mirajane said.

"Aye," Happy exclaimed.

 **Outside on one of the Fairy Tail's Guild Hall Windows**

Seeing the events unfold inside, Spider-Man thought, _Man, these guys are rowdy just like the Hulk's Agents of SMASH, oh look they even have an old dude, now they're like the X-Men._ Noticing a blonde, white haired, and red head, he continued, _Great. I needed something to remind me of my troubles with women…Well I'm not getting anywhere if I just be that bug on the window, time to meet my saviors._ Landing in front of the Guild's door and opening it, Spider-Man said, "Hello- *Spidey Senses*" He quickly webbed the table on the side and used it as a barricade as two people came flying his direction.

"That's for ruining my cake," Erza shouted. Looking at the others, she asked, "Who is next?" The members participating in the brawl decided it was time to stop and went back to what they were doing.

Peeking over the table, Spider-Man thought, _Yeesh, Star Lord was right, Red Heads are crazy, even in the streets. Then again, he dated aliens._

Noticing a strange masked man was peeking over the table, Lucy said, "Hey guys. Look over there."

 _Oh crap,_ Spider-Man thought as everyone turned their attention to him. Crouching back down, he continued, _Ok Spidey, just explain your situation. 'Hello there I'm a person from another universe and I was hoping you could help get back with your…Magic…', not convincing…errhem. 'My name is the Amazing Spider-Man, but you can call me Spidey', talk about egotistic, oh how ab-_

"Can I help you," Mirajane asked as she peeked over the table. Seeing the man's awkward outfit, she said, "Oh my."

"Uh-yes," Spidey replied. Standing up straight, he continued, "I need your help me lady, for I am." _Why am I talking like I'm in the Medieval Ages._ "I just need your help. I was told your 'guild' helps people, am I right?"

"Yes of course," Mirajane answered.

Master Makarov approached and asked, "Who is this, Mirajane?"

"Someone asking for help," Mira replied.

"I see, so you've come to make an official request," Master Makarov asked.

"Uh- yeah, sure, if that's what it is called," Spidey replied.

"Ok, we'll hear you out, follow me," Master Makarov said motioning Spidey to follow him.

As Spidey followed he noticed the people inside we're giving him strange looks, and thought, _Oh don't look at me like I'm some freak. I already have to deal with that in high school. Besides if you met the people I work with, I seem pretty normal._

"Gather around my children, we have a guest here seeking our help," Master Makarov announced as he took a seat on the stage. Looking at Spidey, he said, "Now speak."

 _Whoa, this guy talks like Professor X,_ Spidey thought. Turning to the people in the guild he said, "I come from another universe and I need help getting back. Problem is, I have no idea how to, so I came here because the town's people said you could help me out. That's it."

"What's the reward," Natsu asked.

"Reward," Spidey questioned.

"Yeah," Lucy added. "You're making an official request so there's gotta be an award." _Rent ain't gonna pay itself._

 _These guys get paid to help people? I mean I can understand if they're cops, but they all look like a bunch of teens hanging out in a big place, again, like the X-Men do,_ Spidey thought. "Uh….I can promise you secrets of the universe?"

"How much is that worth," Gray asked.

Checking his bag for anything he found $10 and said, "Ten bucks?"

"What the hell is a buck," Natsu asked. "Can I eat it?"

 _Oh boy, I'm in real trouble now,_ Spidey thought. "Ok, I admit I don't really have anything to give you right now, but if you help me get back I promise there will be riches beyond your wildest dreams." _Let's hope they buy this._

"What kind of riches," Lucy asked with a "cha-ching" face.

"Uh…MONEY…and…FOOD," Spidey exclaimed. "So much money and food. So much money you can buy food or other stuff."

The members of Fairy Tail huddled and discussed if Spidey's request was worth taking. "Hmmm, sounds worth it," Gray said.

"But his outfit is kind of odd," Erza said.

"I don't care, he said food," Natsu exclaimed.

"Money Money Money Money Money, I wonder how much, maybe to pay off the whole year," Lucy said.

"Master, what do you think," Mira asked.

"I'm a great judge of character," Master Makarov said. "By his words I can tell he is telling the truth, and I sense no desire of betrayal."

"So is it settled then," Erza asked.

"Yes," Master Makarvo said. Turning and pointing to Spidey, he shouted, "Strange man!"

"Me," Spidey question pointing at himself.

"Yes you," Master Makarov answered. "We will gladly take on your request."

"Sweet," Spidey said.

"What is it that you require specifically now," Master Makarov asked.

"Hmmm….," Spidey thought. _What I saw from Doc and Mysterio's equipment it looks like I'll need….no… that British TV show just does Time Traveling, I need inter-dimensional, universe travel…think Spidey…Oh I got it._ "I'll need superconductive mineral called 'naqahdah', nine points (chevrons) spaced equally around its circumference which are used to determine the address being dialed, on the inner ring is a set of unique glyphs; on Milky Way and Pegasus gates, all but one of these represent star constellations, with the remaining symbol representing the planet or point of origin, while the meaning of the glyphs on Destiny-style gates is unknown, and-"

"Whoa whoa, in English bub," Gajeel said.

 _I can tell you're the Wolverine of the group,_ Spidey thought. Realizing that they might not even have the required material, Spidey determined, _They look like their technology is still in development, which is why they rely on…'Magic'…so much…Ah ha! Maybe my examining the different…'Magic'…I can somehow come up with stuff identical to the actual products._ "Alright, uh, any of you guys a bookworm," Spidey asked.

"Oh I am," Levy answered.

"Great, I need you to follow me," Spidey said.

"To where," Levy asked.

"Good question, uh do you guys have a 'library'," Spidey asked, annunciating the term.

"Why of course," Mira said pointing them to the direction of it.

 _At least they have respect for books, yeah bookworm till I die, who cares, knowledge is power, unless you're Flash Thompson, who thinks the only power there is, is in strength,_ Spidey thought. "Ok uh…what's your name?"

"Levy," Levy answered.

"Alright Levy. To the library," Spidey shouted as they both left.

Seeing Levy and the strange man leave, Gajeel said, "I don't trust him."

"What's the matter Black Steel," Natsu said. "Jealous?"

"Shut ya trap Salamander," Gajeel replied.

"You know, we didn't get his name," Gray said.

"Looking at his outfit, I think it's for the best we don't," Lucy said. _I don't need anymore weirdos in my life…._

 **Several Hours Later**

Coming back from the library, Spidey thought, _I had a feeling I wouldn't find anything….This is why technology is more reliable then some mystic force. At least science could give me actual numbers, but the books in there where all, 'You need to be a certain level, example: Over 9000, to achieve this spell.' What a waste of time._

"Sorry we didn't find what you were looking for," Levy apologized as she followed Spidey.

"No, it's ok," Spidey replied. "It was worth a shot."

Natsu noticed the two arrived at the main area of the hall and shouted, "So did you find what you're looking for?"

"Is he always that loud," Spidey asked.

"Most of the time," Levy answered.

 _Reminds me of a certain bucket head,_ Spidey thought. "No. But I'll think of something," he replied. Taking a seat with Team Natsu, Spidey asked, "So what do you guys do around here?"

"We go out on jobs," Lucy answered.

"Train," Erza added.

"Eat," Natsu said.

"Fish," Happy exclaimed.

"Fish," Spidey questioned.

"Aye," Happy replied.

"Anyway," Gray asked. "What about you?"

"Me," Spidey asked. "I don't even know your guys' names."

"We don't know yours either," Gray replied.

"Touché," Spidey said. "Uh…you guys go first. I'm a bit shy."

"Alright," Natsu shouted. "I'm Natsu Dragneel and I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer!"

"Name's Gray Fullbuster," Gray said. "Ice Mage."

"Erza Scarlet," Erza said. "S-Class Mage and Requip Magic User."

"Lucy Heartfilia," Lucy said. "Celestial Mage."

"Wendy Marvell," Wendy said. "Sky Dragon Slayer."

"Happy the Cat," Happy shouted.

"Carla," Carla added.

"Wow," Spidey said. "You guys could join the X-Men." _And that Lucy Heartfilia chick. I can already imagine Star Lord or Nova's pick up line, 'How about I feel you up?'. What is with it with the dudes from space? Space matter fill your brains to come up with cheesy pick up lines?_

"X who," Natsu asked.

"Nothing," Spidey replied.

"I believe it's your turn," Erza said.

"How do I put it," Spidey said. _I don't want them to know my secret identity, I know I'm in another universe, but that's my thing. Right?_ , Spidey thought. "I'm a Super Hero and my name is the Amazing Spider-Man," Spidey shouted. The group was silent for a moment and began to laugh. "What's so funny," Spidey asked.

"'Super Hero' and 'Amazing'," Gray asked. "I'm sorry, but look at you. You look like a weirdo."

"Says the guy who stripped during that fight," Spidey replied.

"That's not my fault," Gray replied.

"What's so 'Super' and 'Amazing' about you anyway," Natsu asked.

"Trust me, if you saw the things I have to go through on a daily basis then you'll know why," Spidey replied.

"Sorry, but unless you prove yourself, we'll just keep laughing," Lucy added.

 _Prove myself eh? I could ask to prove to your innocence by the clothes you're wearing right now that makes you look like a-Calm down Spidey, those were not nice thoughts,_ Spidey thought. "Alright, I'll prove myself." The grouped still continued to laugh then Spidey webbed their mouths shut. "That enough for ya?"

"MMMPHMMMPH," the group shouted.

"Sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of how 'Amazing' I am," Spidey mocked. The group ripped off his webbing and looked pissed. _Oh oh, I think I've done it now,_ Spidey thought as his Spidey Senses went crazy.

* * *

 **What up guys! Chapter 2 is out and I hope you guys enjoy it. Someone asked about how I said AU and if anything was gonna turn away from the Canon Fairy Tail story, Ex: Lisanna not dying, or Gajeel not joining Fairy Tail. To answer your question. No, cause it's easier for me to write and a lot funnier too cause i have tons of fun imagining Spidey trying to deal with upcoming situations. Anyway, I hope you all get the references and jokes I make in this. Really trying hard to think of some stuff, but if I fail I'll just make bad jokes and puns to satisfy the Spidey Humor. Also don't worry I'm going to finish this story. May take a while, but I'll try to pump out chapters as fast as I can. Thanks again for reading. Means a whole lot, in measurement 3 American Football Fields. As always, cya!**


	3. Brains over Brawn

Chapter 3

 _Oh oh, I think I've done it now,_ Spidey thought as his Spidey Senses went crazy. _Let's see, two guys, two girls, one little girl, and two cats. Hold up Flying Cats. Jokes, on them I've fought a ton of villains with elemental powers, Fire, Ice, Wind, Earth, Lightning, Cosmic Energy? Is that an element? Doesn't matter, I can take them, just like I took on the Sinister Six,_ he continued as he observed them.

Lucy, still trying to get Spidey's web from her mouth asked, "What's this sticky white stuff?"

 _Phrase your words better please or every time I did that just got awkward,_ Spidey thought. "It's webbing, you know Spider-Man? Spider? Web? Come on blondie," Spidey said.

"What is going on here," Master Makarov asked.

 _Yay! Grampa Shortstack is here to save me,_ Spidey thought as he took cover behind Master Makarov. "They're being meanies," Spidey said. Team Natsu shocked at his act.

"No way," Natsu said. "He, what did he do?"

"I webbed your mouths," Spidey said.

"He webbed our mouths," Natsu shouted.

"Well you started it," Spidey said. "Teasing me. That brought back painful school memories. So much darkness in one little locker."

"I'm very disappointed in you all," Master Makarov said. Team Natsu looked ashamed.

"Yeah he is disappointed. Disappointed," Spidey said.

"Even in you," Master Makarov.

"Huh," Spidey said. "B-b-b-but."

"If you want to act like children," Master Makarov said. "Then we'll settle this like children."

 _I don't like the sound of this,_ Spidey thought.

"You strange man," Master Makarov said.

"My name is Spider-Man, but you can call me Spidey," Spidey replied.

"Fine then Spider-Man," Master Makarov continued. "We're gonna have a little competition."

"Huh," Spidey said.

"If you manage to beat Natsu and his team, then we'll do your request for free," Master Makarov said.

 _Really? But I was gonna show them the best burger joints and hotdog stands in New York, oh well, saves me the trouble,_ Spidey thought. "And what if I lose?"

"Then…hmm…," Master Makarov paused. "What do you hold most dear to you?"

"Like sentimentally or like people," Spidey asked. "Cause I ain't telling you my crush, we ain't that close."

"No no, as a hero I meant," Master Makarov answered.

 _As a Hero? I guess that would be…ok why does everybody want to find out my secret identity or unmask me? Seriously Peter Parker is like a totally normal name, not like Arthur Penddragony or something. And under the mask? Regular face. What do you think I'm hiding like a super scarred up face,_ Spidey thought. "I guess, my identity," Spidey answered.

"You already told us your name," Natsu said.

 _Man, this guy seriously reminds me of Nova,_ Spidey thought. "No, my real identity, you know, like my real name and stuff? What, you thought my actual name was Spider-Man?" Natsu looked away a little embarrassed. _Ok then, what kind of a name is Natsu Dragneel then? Sounds like something you see in a Japanese Cartoon Show or kids book. Now that I think about all their names sound like they belong there…Nah, you're thinking too much Spidey._

"Then that is the wager," Master Makarov said. "Team Natsu vs. Spider-Man."

"You forgot to add 'The Amazing' part," Spidey said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Master Makarov said. "Team Natsu vs. The Amazing Spider-Man." Spidey followed the Fairies to the outside court yard. "Here are the rules. It's going to be one on one. If Spider-Man loses to anyone of you then you win, but if manages to defeat all of you then he wins."

"Does that include the Cats," Spidey asked. _Please say no, I've had my fair share with Cats and other animal type villains._ Master Makarvo shook his head. _Thank you for understanding Grandpa Shortstack._

"So Team Natsu, who will fight first," Master Makarov asked.

"Me," Natsu shouted stepping into the courtyard.

 _Pinky is first,_ Spidey thought. _He doesn't look smart, but I'm betting he makes up for it in strength. Can't under estimate him, even if he is a kid, technically I'm still a kid, but I'm a Super Hero so there's gotta be something around that says I have more authority right,_ Spidey thought as he went to the opposite end of the courtyard.

"Show this costume freak how to be a real man," Elfman shouted.

 _But I'm a real boy,_ Spidey thought. "Look, I really am a lover, not a fighter, so if we can just-"

 _Roar of the Fire Dragon!_

"Yaaowza," Spidey said as he dodged. "Didn't they teach in school not to interrupt people when they're talking," Spidey said as he charged towards Natsu.

 _Talon of the Fire Dragon!_

Sliding under Natsu's kick, Spidey webbed his other foot and pulled, causing Natsu to fall face first. "Did I win Limbo," Spidey asked. Seeing Natsu get back up, he continued, "The Grand Prize a fire show?"

 _Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!_

"I know you have to announce the spell you're casting, but can you like say it mentally cause it's really easy to dodge," Spidey said dodging Natsu's attack.

"Do you ever shut up," Natsu said in annoyance. "Throwing me off my game!"

"Sorry," Spidey said moving away from Natsu. "Sorta my thing." Seeing Natsu a little tired, Spidey thought, _Guess he isn't doing too 'hot', hehehe, ok I deserve a punch for that._

"Natsu," Gray shouted. "You're letting this costume freak show mess with you."

"I don't want to hear it, Magic Mike," Spidey shouted back. _Ok. Time to get serious, obviously he is like the Human Torch. Fire comes from his body and he uses to attack. He's still human so I guess if I switch to my electric webs he should be stunned just long enough for me to finish him off,_ Spidey thought. Switching to his electric webs, Spidey shot them at Natsu.

"Huh," Natsu said as the web hit him. "What a-AAAAAHHHAHAHAHA," Natsu said as he was electrocuted. Pulling the webs off, Natsu looked at Spidey and said, "You think that's gonna take me down? I fought Laxus, his electricity packs more of a punch."

 _Who the hell is Laxus,_ Spidey thought. "Don't know who you're talking about, maybe I accidently fried your brain, not that there was anything worth frying."

"You calling me stupid," Nastu shouted.

"Stupid says what," Spidey said super fast.

"What?"

Spidey laughed and said, "Oldest trick in the book." Assuming Spidey was insulting him, Natsu charged.

 _Brilliant Flame of the Fire Dragon!_

 _Oh crap,_ Spidey thought as he dodged, but was hit by the blast sending him flying. Hitting the ground, he sat up and said, "Ouch…that hurt." Seeing flames on his body, he shouted as put them out, "Hot hot hot!" The Fairies began laughing at him. "Hey, costumes don't repair themselves you know. And the bills are super expensive," Spidey shouted. Seeing Natsu charge at him again, Spidey thought, _Time to end this._ Noticing Palm Trees in the court yard, Spidey thought, _Slingshot. Time to teach this Dragon how to fly._ Webbing two of them, Spidey jumped over Natsu webbing his back and jumping back to where he was. He then connected the webs of the trees to web on Natsu.

Natsu a little bit confused, asked, "What are you doing?" All Spidey did was motion Natsu to come at him. "Alright, if you say so!"

 _Iron Fist of the Fire Dra-_

"Draaagggooon," Natsu shouted as he was suddenly flung back across the courtyard into the wall. The Fairies where shocked that Natsu lost.

"Hope you enjoyed Air Spidey," Spidey said as he saw Natsu slide down to the ground. "All right who is next?"

"I am," Gray said entering the court yard. "You've got some strange magic."

"This ain't magic," Spidey replied. The Fairies were even more shocked that Natsu lost to a non magic user. "What? Literally everybody in this country uses Magic?" The shocked expression coming from the Fairies was all the answer he needed.

"By the way," Gray said preparing to fight. "That trick you used on Natsu isn't gonna work on me."

"Good, cause I thought you had the brains of a frost troll," Spidey said. Noticing a girl in the back was staring at Gray like in a stalker kind of way, Spidey thought, _Glad to know I'm not the only one who has problem with women._

"Let's go," Gray said.

 _Ice Make: Ice Cannon!_

Dodging Gray's attack, Spidey shouted, "Can you make me a Snow Cone machine, cause it's really hot out here."

 _Ice Make: Lancer!_

"Calm down Sir Freezalot," Spidey said dodging another attack. "Sorry, but the princess already belongs to Arthur."

"Aahhh," Gray shouted. "You're getting annoying!"

"You know how I feel now," Natsu shouted sitting on the sidelines.

 _Man, if you guys are this easily irritated then I give more credit to the villains I fight, at least they last like up to 4 jokes,_ Spidey thought seeing Gray getting frustrated. _Time to go on the offensive,_ he continued as he webbed Gray's chest, pulling him towards him and punching. Gray was knocked back a few feet.

Getting on his feet, Gray shouted.

 _Ice Make: Buzz Saw!_

Dodging the attack, Spidey shouted,"Isn't that a construction tool? You trying to teach me how to build a snow man?" Landing a few feet away, Spidey thought, _If I can't use the sling shot on him._ He looked at the building and noticed a flag pole. _Then I'll do it myself._

 _Ice Make: Floor!_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Spidey shouted as he hit the floor. Sliding across on his belly, he shouted, "You gonna do a performance, Dancing Queen?"

"Shut up," Gray shouted back.

 _Ice Make: Sledgehammer!_

"Yikes," Spidey shouted. He webbed a nearby tree and pulled, evading Gray's attack. _Now or never,_ Spidey thought. Webbing the flag pole, he pulled himself towards it. Passing the flag pole and webbing it again, Spidey shot straight back to Gray ready to punch.

Gray looked in the direction, but was a little blinded by the sun and said, "Where did he-" Surprised that Spidey missed, Gray shouted, "Missed me."

"Or did I," Spidey said pointing back at the flag pole. Gray looked and was suddenly hit by a ball of web. "And that's a two for two." The Fairies were shocked again by Gray's lost. "So who is next?"

"I will be your challenger," Erza stepped in.

 _Great, she looks like she's figured out my strategy,_ Spidey thought.

* * *

 **What up guys! Chapter 3 is here! Now we see how Spidey and the Fairies go out at in a little competition. Don't worry Spidey ain't going to be OP, he beat Natsu and Gray easily using his brain, but Erza? One red head is enough for our web crawler. Hope you're excited for the next chapter! And thanks again for reading! Means a lot! as always I'll cya!**


	4. Cake Boss

Chapter 4

 **Fairy Tail Courtyard**

Seeing the red head in armor take her position, Spidey thought, _I wish Star Lord was here. He could give me advice about how to deal with women…Both human, monster, alien, and whatever she is._ "So Strawberry Shortcake," Spidey asked. "You figured out my plan?"

"Insults won't work on me," Erza replied taking her fighting stance.

"See, this is why you'll probably stay single, can't take a joke," Spidey said. Observing Erza, he thought, _If I remembered correctly, she said her type of m-power is to requip? What does that even mean?_

 _Black Wing Armor!_

Erza shouted as she transformed and charged to Spidey.

 _Oh, so it's like changing clothes…requip. Ha, I s-,_ Spidey stopped as he dodged Erza's sword. "See that I should really pay attention," Spidey said as he leaped away. Erza turned and continued her assault. Dodging attacks, Spidey said, "If this is about the 'Strawberry Shortcake' comment earlier, I'm just really surprised no one has called you that." _Can't just keep dodging or I'm gonna end up like sushi,_ Spidey thought as he gained some distance from Erza.

 _Flame Empress Armor!_

"You've got more," Spidey said shocked from seeing Erza change. "Where do you keep them all? You know what, don't answer that, I'm just gonna assume it's in giant imaginary warehouse," Spidey said dodging fire attacks. "Again with the fire?"

 _He's fast and agile,_ Erza thought as she continued to attack. _He uses words to agitate his opponents to make reckless mistakes, giving him time to come up with a plan to ensure his victory, but not me, I'm focus and with my armor, words cannot penetrate them,_ she continued as she stopped in place.

"What's wrong," Spidey said. "Running out of juice?" Seeing Erza smile deviously, Spidey thought, _I've got a bad feeling about this._

 _Heaven's Wheel!_

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Spidey said seeing Erza summon an armor surrounded by swords. "What are you, Iron Man and Magneto combined?"

 _Blumenblatt!_

 _Blumenwhat,_ Spidey thought. Seeing Erza charge at him with the multiple swords, he shouted, "Blumenthat!" Dodging multiple swords flying past him, Spidey thougth, _Hold on, I can use them against her! Wait…Ok. Refilled my web shooters that I got from my backpack…I HAD EXTRA WEB AND I DIDN'T BOTHER TO CHECK WHEN I WAS FALLING?_ Turning towards Erza, Spidey webbed some swords and threw them back to her. "Mind if I borrow these," he shouted as he continued launching swords back.

 _He used my own swords against me,_ Erza thought as she dodged. _Clearly I'm underestimating his ability to adapt._

 _She looks shocked, time to play offense,_ Spidey thought as he webbed around a tree. Coming around he launched at Erza, kicking a sword out her hand, webbing said sword to knock out the other one in her other hand, then webbed her chest and kicked her to the ground. Landing a few feet away, Spidey while breathing heavily thought, _Did I do it? Was that enough to take her down?_

Erza got up and turned to Spidey and said, "You are a worthy opponent, Spider-Man."

 _She is like one of the Hulks,_ Spidey thought. "Thanks," Spidey replied.

"I'm glad you are happy," Erza said. "Now I know I must go all out to defeat you."

 _Wait, that wasn't her all,_ Spidey thought. _Yep, she is definitely not human._

 _Robe of Yuben!_

Seeing Erza transform into a purple Kimono with a Katina sheathed, Spidey bowed and said, "Are you ready, Young Strawberry Shortcake?" Erza began her charge and Spidey added, "I'll take that as a yes!" Dodging Erza's attack, Spidey thought, _She is faster than before, I can barely keep up. Like Iron Fist said, 'Wait for the right moment to strike', well I would if I wasn't dodging at super high speed._

 _He is able to still dodge my strikes,_ Erza thought as she continued swinging. _But I can see he is becoming fatigue, if I just keep swinging I'm sure he'll tire out and it will be my victory._

 _Her feet,_ Spidey thought. _Maybe if I webbed one of them, then I could get some distance away from her and come up with a plan._ Dodging and predicting Erza's foot placement, Spidey webbed one of feet, and slid on his knees as she swung. _Wait, I can end this now, if I web her back and fling her into that wall. Sorry Padawan, but Master Spidey wins this one,_ Spidey thought as he webbed Erza's back and pulled. There was a loud tearing sound and everyone gasped.

"Oh my," Mirajane said.

Noticing he didn't hear the sound of someone hitting the wall, Spidey saw his web in front and spotted something. _Hey, what is that, it looks purple_ , he thought. Realizing that it was Erza's Kimono, Spidey slowly turned to see Erza with her back faced to him, naked. "Uh….Shortcake?"

 _This sudden breeze,_ Erza thought. _Where did it come from._ Turning to Spidey and her friends she noticed they all had a shocked expression on their faces. "What is the battle over?"

Covering his eyes, Spidey replied, "Define over?"

"Did one of us win," Erza asked.

"Well," Spidey replied with his eyes still covered. "You might wanna look at yourself champ."

Looking down and realizing she was naked, Erza became enraged. "You filthy man," she shouted requipping into her Heaven's Wheel and charging Spidey.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Spidey said as he dodged. "Look, I didn't mean it, I mean sure you're hot and all, but we just met." _I've gotta stop hanging out with Deadpool,_ Spidey thought as he continued to dodge.

 _Circle Swords! Dance My Blades!_

Leaping onto a wall and sticking there for a moment, Spidey thought, _Man, she is pissed. Look I didn't mean it. I swear. I mean I'm 18 years old, but when I'm the job, I try to keep it professional. Ok the jokes don't really convince my statement, but you know_.

"Whoa, you can stick on walls," Natsu asked.

"I'm 'Spider'-Man," Spidey replied. "Kinda thing I usually do." Seeing a sword nearly missing his head, Spidey thought, _Yikes!_ Spidey then leaped to the ground and continued dodging swords.

"I'm going to end you," Erza shouted as she charged her next attack.

"Again, Shortcake, wasn't intentional," Spidey shouted back retreating into a palm tree.

 _Lightning Empress Armor!_

"What are you, that character on that kid's show that controls all the elements," Spidey said as he dodged Erza's lightning attack. _How many more armors does she have_ , Spidey thought. Seeing electricity surround Erza, Spidey continued, _Looks like I can't fight her up close._ Making web balls and throwing it at her, he thought, _Then I'm just gonna have to show my Spidey's Fastball!_ Launching multiple balls of web at Erza till it covered her completely, Spidey said, "Is it over now?"

 _Sea Empress Armor!_

"Yep, you're ripping off that kid's show," Spidey said as he dodged water attacks. "Hey, I just got this back from the dry cleaners!"

"Like I said Spider-Man," Erza said preparing her next attack. "Your words mean nothing." She then unleashed a barrage of attacks.

Taking a hit and spiraling into the ground, Spidey thought, _Oh…I just got wiped out…OH CRAP._ He dodged another attack and said, "You know, I'm not really into surfing." Gaining some distance away, Spidey thought, _I just noticed two things, 1. Her outfits or armor makes the ladies in my world seem decent, I'm mean come on. The one she is wearing barely covers her chest, maybe she has confidence, anyway the second thing is that when she requips into a different armor there is a slight second when she is defenseless. Ok. Plan. Make a web ball big enough to stop her mid requip._ "Hey Little Mermaid," Spidey shouted as he prepared his web ball behind his back.

"Like I said," Erza replied beginning to requip.

 _Gotcha,_ Spidey thought as he threw his web ball.

"Your words m-", Everybody gasped as Erza fell and hit the ground.

Seeing Erza not getting on her feet, Spidey shouted, "That was my Spidey's Knuckle Ball. Well I'm glad we got that over with, man I sure am tired," Spidey continued as he headed back to the guild hall.

"Not so fast," Lucy said. "You've still gotta fight me."

 _Did she just say Natsufast,_ Spidey thought. "Oh…yeah, forgot there were more of you."

"What do you mean you forgot," Lucy shouted.

"Sorry, you know, that felt like a boss fight, so I thought I won the game," Spidey said. Sighing he continued, "Alright, let's do this." Spidey made his way to his side of the court yard.

"Hope you're ready for a butt whipping," Lucy shouted as she pulled out keys.

 _Open: Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!_

 _A giant cow, that hates red,_ Spidey thought.

"Mooooo," Taurus shouted as he unsheathed his giant ax.

 _Scratch that, a giant muscular cow, with an ax, probably hates red,_ Spidey thought.

* * *

 **WHOOPS SORRY GUYS! I was a little tired last night so i guess i messed up and uploaded a chapter from a different story! FORGIVE ME. Anyway here is Chapter 4 and man this one kinda stumped me. Anyway I'll be updating more soon, you know the process, write, proofread kinda, and hope for the best. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far, and don't worry. We're getting to the Edolas part. Oh, most importantly THANK YOU FOR READING. I'll always say it, but it really means a lot. And I hope you enjoy the jokes so far. So many references I had to make, but it was worth it. Again thanks for reading and I hope you continue to read as I pump out more chapters! As always, cya!**


	5. Whose that Fairy Tail Member?

Chapter 5

 **Fairy Tail Courtyard**

 _Open: Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!_

 _A giant cow that hates red,_ Spidey thought.

"Moooo," Taurus shouted as he unsheathed his ax.

 _Scratch that, a giant muscular cow with an ax, probably hates red,_ Spidey thought observing Taurus appear out of nowhere.

"What can I dooo for yooouu Lucy," Taurus asked.

"Squash that bug," Lucy shouted pointing at Spidey.

"Me," Spidey said pointing at himself.

"Gotcha," Taurus replied as he charged towards Spidey.

"Time to take the bull by the horns," Spidey shouted as he leaped over Taurus. "Or the ax, yoink," he continued as he webbed Taurus' ax away. Landing he said, "Now I have th-", Taurus' ax was too heavy causing Spidey to fall over. _Holy cow, no not him, but damn this thing is like Thor's Hammer,_ Spidey thought trying to pick up the ax. _Come on little Spidey muscles. YOU CAN DO IT._ Seeing Taurus charging towards him, Spidey decided to abandon the ax, and shouted, "Ole!"

"Come on Taurus," Lucy said. "You can beat him!" Taurus seeing his Master cheer him on, picked up the ax and swung at Spidey.

"Ole, Ole, Ole again," Spidey shouted dodging Taurus' swings. "Look I didn't know they were your cousins, I was just hungry and burgers came to mind," Spidey shouted as he leaped away. "Ok ok ok, so I did drink some milk, but I swear they weren't from your relatives either," Spidey continued as he landed.

"That's enough Taurus," Lucy shouted closing his gate.

 _Open: Gate of the Giant Crab: Cancer!_

"Hold up," Spidey said after hearing Lucy summon Cancer. "Are you just bringing in Zodiac Signs? Oh oh, what's my horoscope for today? Does it say anything about getting home? Or will I finally be together with the love of my life?"

"What do you need baby," Cancer said taking out scissors.

"Give that weirdo a new outfit," Lucy shouted.

"Alright baby," Cancer said charging towards Spidey.

"Hey, you a barber," Spidey asked dodging Cancer's attack. "Cause I know like two people, Wolverine and Beast are their names by the way, and they sure could use a haircut, especially Wolverine." After dodging few more attacks, Lucy closed Cancer's gate and shouted.

 _Open: Gate of the Maiden: Virgo!_

"Is it punishment time Princess," Virgo asked after being summoned.

"Punishment," Spidey questioned. "You into that kind of stuff?"

"No," Lucy said flustered. "Virgo, go kick his butt."

"As you wish Princess," Virgo said as she drilled underground.

 _She can dig holes,_ Spidey thought. _Spidey senses going crazy,_ he continued as he observed carefully where Virgo was going to attack from. Suddenly she appeared behind him, but Spidey dodged. Seeing chains attached to Virgo's wrists, Spidey thought, "You say you're not into it, but why does your maid have chains? Also I think that's a Ghost Rider thing."

"I said I'm not," Lucy shouted, motioning Virgo to attack.

Virgo began swinging her chains at Spidey. "Yep, total Ghost Rider thing, all you need is a flaming skull, a chopper, and the desire for vengeance," Spidey said dodging Virgo's attack.

"Does the desire for punishment count," Virgo asked as she continued her assault.

"Whatever floats your boat, honey," Spidey replied still dodging.

"Enough Virgo," Lucy said closing her gate.

 _Open: Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius!_

"I love you-HEY, I was just in the middle of a date," Aquarius shouted due to her sudden summon. "Just because you can't get a boyfriend, doesn't mean you should interrupt people on their dates," she continued, threatening Lucy.

"Sorry," Lucy replied shaking.

 _Oh cat fight,_ Spidey said. "Well I see you two have some issues to work out so I'll just b-"

"Not so fast," Aquarius shouted.

 _Did she also say Natsufast,_ Spidey thought.

"You're the reason I'm here," Aquarius said pulling out her vase. "So to end this quick, I'm going to wash you away."

Seeing Aquarius unleashing her attack, Spidey thought, _Surfs up! *gurgle gurgle gurlge*_ His body was pushed up against the wall, and he continued, _So not stoked about going to the beach next week…._

"There, I've done my job," Aquarius said disappearing. "Back to my boyfriend, again, he is hot."

"Stop rubbing it in," Lucy shouted.

Getting on his feet, Spidey thought, _Poor girl. Too bad Nova or Star Lord ain't here, they would've gladly comforted her._ "Sorry blondie, but I'm not done yet," Spidey shouted.

 _Open: Gate of the Ram: Aries!_

"Y-you called madam," Aries asked in a shy tone.

"Hey Aries, do me favor and beat that costume freak," Lucy said politely.

"I-I'll do my best," Aries said unleashing her attack.

 _Here it comes, huh,_ Spidey thought as he noticed Aries' attack looked like marshmallows. Grabbing one he shouted, "OH MY GOD! SO FLUFFY! You will be my fluffy and we're gonna have so much fun together!"

"Not what I was expecting," Lucy said closing Aries' gate

"Hey! Bring Mr. Fluffy back," Spidey shouted as the marshmallow he grabbed disappeared.

 _Open: Gate of the Lion: Leo!_

"You called," Loke said as he appeared.

"Yeah, go kick his butt," Lucy said.

"Anything for you," Loke said running to Spidey.

 _Regulus Impact!_

Dodging the attack, Spidey shouted, "Are you part of the dudes in black that go around wiping people's minds?"

"Don't know what you mean," Loke replied as he charged towards Spidey.

Dodging attacks, Spidey said, "I guess this kitty's got claws."

Loke stopped and said, "What?"

Landing a few feet away, Spidey replied, "You know, 'claws' cause you're a cat? Lion is a cat. You really…why do I even try?"

 _Regulus Impact!_

 _Oh crap,_ Spidey thought dodging the attack. _Ok. I've just been kinda messing around, cause I'm still exhausted from the last fight…but if I just keep dodging, eventually she'll get me, I have no clue how many more keys she has. Keys…Why didn't I think of that sooner. Just take her keys. Damnit Spidey,_ Spidey thought assessing the situation.

"That's enough Loke," Lucy said closing his gate.

 _Open: Gate of the Ar-_

"No you don't," Spidey shouted webbing Lucy's keys away. "Can't do anything without your Pokemon," Spidey said as he dangled her keys.

"What's a Pokemon," Lucy asked.

 _It's 'Whose that Pokemon', but you're close,_ Spidey thought. "What are you going to do now?"

Lucy took out her whip and said, "Same plan. Whipping your butt."

"You see, taking out a whip, and a maid that calls you 'Princess' and has the desire for 'punishment' really doesn't help the whole 'I'm not into that kind of stuff' argument," Spidey said. Lucy began her attack, and he continued, "Hey, I'm not into that kind of stuff either!"

"Will you ever shut up," Lucy shouted as she continued her attack.

"Like I said," Spidey replied dodging. "Kind of my th-", Lucy's attack managed to hit him and he tumbled on the ground. "Ow…"

"It's over," Lucy said approaching Spidey.

"Ok, Barbie," Spidey said getting up. "I'm done being your Ken doll." _Reverse hog tie,_ Spidey thought. Webbing Lucy's whip away, then her feet.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Lucy shouted as she fell face first.

Spidey then webbed her hands and connected them to her feet, and shouted, "Yeee haw! Got me a big one ma!"

"Hey," Lucy shouted. "Let m-UMPHM"

Webbing her mouth, Spidey said, "Ok, now I know this looks weird, but I swear I'm not into that kind of stuff." Seeing as there was no one left to challenge him, Spidey said, "Game over right?"

"You've still got me," Wendy shouted stepping into the courtyard.

Trying to locate the voice, Spidey asked, "Who said that."

"Down here," Wendy shouted flailing her arms. "I'm your next opponent."

"And I'm a famous pop star that says 'Dale' a lot," Spidey joked. "Now go on home and play with your dolls little girl."

"Do not underestimate her," Master Makarov said.

"I'm not underestimating," Spidey replied. "I don't fight little kids." _Well if you counted the time that I fought a baby MODOCK then yeah, but he was like a giant head._

"I can hold my own," Wendy said.

"Sorry, but I've got a strict no hitting kids policy," Spidey replied.

"Then do you forfeit," Master Makarov asked.

"What? No," Spidey replied. Seeing that nothing could be done and he would have to fight little Wendy, Spidey said, "You serious? You're actually going to make her fight me?" Master Makarov nodded.

"Wendy is part of Fairy Tail," Natsu said. "Ain't no way she is going to back out."

"Yeah," Gray added.

"So, let me get this straight," Spidey said. "You're willing to let her fight and possibly get seriously hurt?" The entire guild nodded. "You guys are just prideful as some of the heroes I know," Spidey said shaking his head.

"It isn't pride," Erza replied. "We just have faith she'll be alright."

Kneeling before Wendy, Spidey said, "Look, I know you want to prove yourself to your friends, but come on there are going to be plenty times you will get to do that. So ho-"

 _Roar of the Sky Dragon!_

The attack sent Spidey back across to his side of the courtyard. Getting on his feet, Spidey said in a angry tone, "Fine. You wanna play?" The Fairies looked a bit concerned. "Let's play, don't say I didn't warn you," Spidey shouted. Wendy took her fighting stance, waiting for Spidey to attack. Taking a deep breath, Spidey shouted, "No matter how much milk you drink, you're always going to be underdeveloped!"

Wendy taking a moment to comprehend, then Spidey pointed to her chest. She began to cry. "You made Wendy cry," the entire guild said.

"Oh, my bad," Spidey said rushing over to Wendy. "Hey, hey, hey, don't cry, I was just joking around. I'm sure you'll grow up to be a fine woman and get-"

 _Wing Attack of the Sky Dragon!_

Landing in a palm tree, Spidey thought, _She could win that prize for best acting, cause man, she sure fooled me._ Reaching the ground, Spidey shouted, "Alright Smurfette, it's on!" Wendy charged towards him and began attacking. After a few minutes of dodging attacks, Spidey thought, _This kids got so much energy. I wonder, huh?_ Wendy was breathing heavily and she took a knee. "You ok kiddo," Spidey asked.

"I-I'm fine," Wendy replied. "I-I can still f-fight."

"Wendy," Carla uttered.

"I-I'm not going t-to give up," Wendy said.

"Don't force yourself," Spidey said.

"I-I-," Wendy began collapsing.

"I got you," Spidey said rushing to Wendy catching her in his arms. "Poor kid is tuckered out." Handing Wendy to Erza, Spidey looked to Master Makarov and asked, "Game over?" Master Makarov nodded. "Sweet!"

"We will hold up our end of the deal," Master Makarov said.

 _You know, they may seem rowdy, loud mouthed, and crazy, but they sure take care of their own,_ Spidey thought as he saw the Fairies take care of Wendy. _Aaaaahhhh, I can't let it end like this, wouldn't seem fair, I mean I did web their mouths. Not a heroic thing to do…Uncle Ben would've scolded me for being childish. Right now he probably would've said, 'The first action is what you were taught to do, the second action is what defines you.' Wasn't taught to web people's mouths shut, but I've grown accustom to it so it was on instinct…Gotta take Responsibility for my actions,_ Spidey thought. As he entered the guild hall with the Fairies, Spidey said, "Hey."

"Yeah," Natsu replied.

"I'm sorry about webbing your mouths shut, and for all the jokes during our battle," Spidey said. The Fairies began to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Natsu replied.

"Your strategy was genius," Erza complimented. "None of us were used to much talking when we fight, but seeing how effective it is. Clearly you are indeed a warrior of brains."

"We learned something from fighting you," Gray said.

"What, how to make lame jokes and references," Spidey asked.

"No," Erza replied. "We learned to limits of our patience and tolerance."

"Yeah, those words hurt man," Natsu said. "But when you made fun of Gray, that was hilarious."

"You wanna go Flame Brain," Gray asked as he made a fist.

"Yep, I can see you guys getting into a lot of fights in the near future," Spidey said. The Fairies continued to laugh. "Well anyway, I still don't know how I'm going to get back home, so I guess tomorrow I'll hit the books again or hang around." _Get 'hang' cause I'm Sp-never mind._

"Well we will gladly assist you," Master Makarov said.

Later that night as everybody was leaving, Lucy noticed Spidey still sitting at a table and asked, "You got a place to stay?"

"Huh, oh yeah, don't worry," Spidey replied. "Go get your beauty sleep 'Princess'."

"Don't call me that," Lucy said as she closed the guild's door.

Seeing that nobody was around, Spidey webbed up to the highest support beam and made a hammock out of web. "I really hope I can come up with a plan to get home, who knows how much homework I've missed," Spidey said as he fell asleep. The next morning there was a lot of rumbling and bells ringing. "Ugh…five more minutes Aunt May," Spidey mumbled, suddenly his hammock broke. _I'm awake,_ Spidey thought as he grabbed a nearby support beam. "What's going on," Spidey said as he webbed to the front window of the guild. _Hey, the town looks like it changed,_ Spidey thought observing Magnolia.

"Gildarts is back," a member shouted entering the guild.

 _Gildarts,_ Spidey thought as he dropped to the floor.

"Ah," Lucy screamed in surprised.

"Sorry 'Princess'," Spidey said.

"I said don't call me that," Lucy replied.

"Anyway, who is Gildarts," Spidey asked.

"I don't know," Lucy replied. "I've never heard of him before."

"Gildarts is the strongest member of Fairy Tail," Natsu shouted with joy. "Oh boy oh boy!"

 _Wait, Strawberry Shortcake wasn't the strongest, but she felt like a final boss of a fighting game,_ Spidey thought. "So why did the town change?"

"Well," Mirajane said. "You're gonna find out."

* * *

 **What up guys! Chapter 5 is here! If you made it this far, thanks! I hope you're enjoying the story. Now with the arrival of Gildarts, the Edolas Arc will begin! Hope you're ready for more lame jokes and references as our heroes continue on with this adventure. I'm probably going to pump out more chapters later or tomorrow, College is around the corner and I need to get my act together. Anyway enjoy and one of you asked since I mentioned "Morlun and his people" did this Spidey go through the Spider-Verse Saga already? Yes. It made it easier to write, cause he would've been already accustomed about traveling to different worlds. Thanks again and as always, cya!**


	6. A Whole New World?

Chapter 6

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

"Who is Gildarts," Spidey asked.

"Well," Mira replied. "You're about to find out." The door opened and Gildarts entered.

Approaching Mirajane, Gildarts asked, "Excuse me, do you know where Fairy Tail is?"

 _He doesn't even know where the building is,_ Spidey thought as he examined the orange haired mage.

"This is it," Mira answered. "It's been a while, Gildarts. Remember me, I'm Mirajane."

Taking a closer look, Gildarts said, "Mira? My, you sure have changed." Looking around the guild hall, he continued, "I see the buildings changed too and we've even got some new members. Some oddly dressed, but hey, anyone is welcome right?"

 _I have a feeling the 'oddly dressed' comment was directed at me,_ Spidey thought.

Natsu charged Gildarts and shouted, "Hey Gildarts! LETS F-", he then was sent to the ceiling by Gildarts.

 _Whoa, took him out without even trying, this guy is good,_ Spidey thought as he looked up seeing Natsu on the ceiling. Gildarts then approached Master Makarov and explained his situation. Master Makarov simply replied saying he was relieved Gildarts made it back. "Hey, uh…Mira," Spidey asked.

"Yes," Mira replied.

"What's a Century Quest," Spidey asked.

"Basically what it says, the quest may take about a Century to complete," Mira answered.

"Sounds like a big deal, doesn't look like anybody's completed one yet," Spidey replied. Mira just nodded her head.

"Hey Natsu," Gildarts said. "Come over in an hour, I've got something to tell you." Gildarts then exited by breaking a wall.

 _Ohhhhh, now I see why they changed the town,_ Spidey thought. Seeing Natsu do the same, he asked, "Hey. Is Gildarts, Natsu's dad?"

"Oh no," Mira replied. "He was just around a lot when Natsu was a kid. But I guess you can say their relationship is like a father and son."

"Oh, then who is his real dad," Spidey asked.

"You're not going to believe this," Lucy answered. "But Natsu's dad is actually a dragon!" Seeing Spidey not surprised or in shock by her answer, she repeated, "I said, Natsu's dad is a Dragon!"

"Yeah, I heard you the first time," Spidey replied.

"You don't seem surprised or shocked," Lucy said.

"Listen 'Princess'," Spidey said.

"I said don't call me that," Lucy replied.

"I've fought Goblins, Super Humans, Monsters, Beings From Space, Dinosaurs, Demigods, Frost Giants, Evil Versions of myself, and the list goes on," Spidey said as he ran out of fingers. "So if you tell that he was raised by a dragon, not really hard to buy. Some of the people I work with have been raised by stranger things."

"Really," Lucy asked.

"Life of a Super Hero," Spidey answered. "But going back to Natsu, guess he and I aren't really different."

"How so," Lucy said.

"Well, I lost my parents, so I was raised by my Uncle and Aunt," Spidey said. "If it wasn't for them I wouldn't be who I am today."

"How sweet," Lucy answered.

"Chalk that up in 'things Super Heroes will tell you when they're in the mood' category," Spidey said.

"Hey everybody," Wendy said taking a seat.

"Hi Wendy," Lucy replied.

"Sup Smurfette," Spidey said.

"Huh," Wendy asked.

"Nothing," Spidey replied. "Anyway, how was it being raised by a dragon?" Wendy then explained the life style of having a Dragon Foster Parent and how her, Natsu's, and Gajeel's all disappeared on the same date. "Interesting," Spidey said. _All their Dragons disappeared on the same date…If I had time I would like to help them out_ , Spidey thought. Happy arrived with a fish and offered it to Carla, but she refused and left in anger. _Literally just witnessed a cat fight, or was it a lover's spat,_ Spidey thought as he observed Happy and Carla. He noticed that Wendy chased after Carla. After a few minutes of watching the guild members in their daily routine, Spidey thought, _I've gotta find a way back soon, Aunt May is going to kill me, and again, who knows how much school work I've missed!_ Suddenly Spidey's Spidey Senses went crazy. _Huh, what, where,_ Spidey thought as he looked around the room. Before he knew it there was a big flash of light then darkness.

Wendy arrived, noticing the guild hall and the entire town was gone, she shouted, "Hello? I-is any one here?" She then kneeled and began to cry. Carla came and began comforting her.

Hearing Wendy's cries for help, Spidey rose out of whatever he was under, surprising the two and said, "Ah…What…what happened?"

"Spider-Man," Wendy shouted. The three noticed something else was rising from the ground and it was Natsu and Happy who looked surprised. "Natsu and Happy!"

"My head," Natsu said grabbing his head. "I was just taking a nap…"

The group then gathered to try and assess the situation. Carla then explains six years ago, her and Happy were sent to Earth Land with a mission of their own. Even though she hasn't set foot in Edolas before, the knowledge of Edolas and their mission was inserted into their bodies and she is angry at Happy because he doesn't know a thing about it. Wendy and Happy ask what the mission is, but Carla refuses to answer.

"Well, we're still going to save our friends," Natsu said. Carl then lays out some conditions. First, since returning to Edolas is a violation to her orders, Carla tells them that they can't be seen by the kingdom and that they should wear disguises. She also makes Happy promise to not ask her about their mission. Thirdly, she can't act as a guide since she doesn't know anything about Edolas. The fourth is, if she or Happy tries to betray them, Natsu and Wendy are to kill them without hesitation.

 _This cat plays by some hardcore rules,_ Spidey thought. Observing the portal, he continued, _Could be my ticket out of here…But I can't just leave without helping get their friends back…Great Power, Great Responsibility._

"Alright let's go," Natsu shouted. Happy and Carla then grabbed their partners and ascended.

"Hey, uh, aren't you forgetting something," Spidey asked.

"Sorry, but only one person per cat," Natsu replied.

 _I seriously hate this guy sometimes,_ Spidey said as he made a slingshot. Launching himself into the portal, he continued, "Wait for me!" Arriving in another world, with floating islands, Spidey thought, _Looks like something out of a fantasy novel._ The group then traversed through the jungle to find their friends. _Meh….this reminds me of the Savange Lands, but at least there aren't any dinosaurs so I can't complain,_ Spidey thought following the group.

Spotting some locals, Natsu asked, "Hey can you help us, we're looking for a guild."

"Wha-," the local stopped as he noticed Carla and Happy. "Exceeds? Run away!"

Seeing the locals run, Spidey asked, "Guess you did something."

"I did not," Natsu replied.

Walking further, they met another group of locals, but they also ran away in fear of the Cats. _They allergic to cats or something,_ Spidey thought.

Finally they arrived at a strange building, but the sign read Fairy Tail. "We found it, "Natsu said running to the doors as Wendy, Happy, and Carla followed

"Not so fast," Spidey said webbing them back to him.

"What was that for, we found our guild," Natsu said.

"Listen Pinky," Spidey said as he approached a window. "Take it from a Super Hero who just finished traveling to other worlds, just because it may seem the same, doesn't actually mean it is," he continued as he motioned the group to look.

"What do you mean," Natsu said as he looked. Observing the strange behavior of the members inside, Natsu said, "What the heck?"

"Everybody is acting strange," Wendy said.

"Maybe going through the Anima changed them," Happy added.

"Nada," Spidey said. "There is your proof," he continued as he pointed to another Wendy in the guild hall. The group was sent into disarray. "Yeah, I know how you feel, exact same way I reacted when I first saw another version of myself."

"So where are 'our' friends," Natsu asked.

"Well, from hearing Carla's story, she explained that the King needed power right," Spidey said. The group nodded and he continued, "Then it's simple. WE STORM THE CAPITOL!"

"Wait," Wendy asked. "Where is the capitol?"

 _What is with women and directions,_ Spidey thought. "We'll figure that out," Spidey said. "Onward my companions," Spidey shouted. The group cheered and followed.

"Where do you think you're going," Edolas Lucy asked, peeking her head out through the window.

 _Oh boy,_ Spidey thought as Edolas Lucy alerted the others. _Me and my big mouth._

* * *

 **What up guys! I know I haven't updated in three days, well for me, but I've been busy with College preparations and stuff. I'm just glad I managed to get Chapter 6 out. The rest of the Chapters will soon follow shortly, but please be patient. I promise I'll put them out as fast as I can. Anyway, thanks for reading and making it this far. Means a whole lot and kinda relieves some stress too. Don't know why, but it does. Oh and I'm sorry if this Chapter kinda lacks action, but I hope some of Spidey's dialogue will make you laugh. Well as always, cya!**


	7. Princess to the Rescue!

Chapter 7

 **Edolas Fairy Tail Guild**

 _Poor Natsu,_ Spidey thought as Edolas Lucy welcomed him back with one of her 48 Torture Technique called Screwdriver Crush. _I like the other Lucy better, then again she likes to be called 'Princess' so I don't know who to choose._

"Oi, Natsu," Edolas Lucy asks as she is torturing him. "Who is the freak show?"

 _You know, I just hate them both,_ Spidey thought.

"That's our friend, Spider-Man," Natsu answered.

"Spider-Man," Edolas Lucy asked. "Oh I get it, cause you look like a Spider with the web pattern on your clothing."

 _Never mind, I choose this Lucy,_ Spidey thought. "Yeah, that's correct."

"And you must have Spider like abilities and weapons," Edolas Lucy continued.

 _Yep, I wonder why this one is smarter than the one I already know,_ Spidey thought. "That's correct too."

"Cool, anyway Natsu," Edolas Lucy said as she went back to torturing him. "Where have you been?"

"Aren't you going to do something," Wendy whispered to Spidey.

"Nah, this is kinda amusing now," Spidey replied.

"It's hot and stuffy," Happy said as he removed his helmet. The Edolas Fairy Tail members were in shock and called them Exceeds.

 _Guess everybody in this world hates Cats, poor White Tiger and Black Panther, you two will never be welcomed here,_ Spidey thought as he saw them in disarray.

"Oh, wait guys," Edolas Elfman said. "They just look like Exceeds." The Edolas Fairy Tail members calmed down.

 _Hmm…What is an Exceed,_ Spidey thought. "So do you guys know how to get to the capitol?"

"Why would you want to go there," Edolas Lucy asked.

"Well you see," Spidey said. "The Natsu that you're currently suffocating, isn't 'your' Natsu."

"What do you mean," Edolas Lucy said. "This is Natsu."

"Alright then," Spidey said. "Name one thing he should be doing right now."

The Edolas Fairy Tail members discussed about the Natsu they knew. "Now that you mention it, he isn't cowering in the corner or something," Edolas Lucy said.

"Ok," Spidey said. "Natsu, I believe you can explain the rest."

Natsu nodded and explained the whole situation. "What," the Edolas Fairy Tail members said in unison.

"You're telling me you guys are from another world," Edolas Lucy said.

"Yeah," Natsu replied. "Oh, but Spider-Man is from another world too."

"Huh," the Edolas Fairy Tail members said.

"Long story," Spidey said. "Anyway, now that you're convinced, can you point us in the direction of the capitol."

"Yeah, we need to-," Natsu stopped as he noticed Lisanna walk in. "Lisanna," Natsu shouted as he and Happy went to hug her, but was stopped by Edolas Lucy.

"What's going on," Edolas Lucy said.

"It's Lisanna," Natsu whimpered. "She's right there."

Dragging Natsu and Happy back to the circle formed by the Edolas Fairy Tail members, Edolas Lucy said, "Get serious, you're talking about storming the capitol." During the discussion, Spidey noticed Lisanna slip out the backdoor and followed her.

"It's Natsu and Happy, the ones I know," Lisanna said.

"So you do know them," Spidey said hanging upside down.

Lisanna surprised, and replied, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I heard you loud and clear," Spidey replied landing on the ground. "Come on, what's the story."

"Like I said, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Seeing as you're shocked from their sudden appearance, says otherwise. Come on, I know you're from Earthland."

"No I'm not," Lisanna replied. Spidey gave her an intense stare, and she said, "Fine…I-I am."

"Now was that so hard," Spidey said. "So why aren't you over there and having a reunion?"

"Long story," Lisanna said.

"I've g-" Spidey stopped as he heard Natsu and the others yell. Entering, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"You're not going to believe this," Wendy said.

"Erza is…," Happy said.

"She is what," Spidey said.

"Erza is our enemy," Natsu answered.

 _Oh come on, Strawberry Shortcake was tough fighting her in a competition, but as an enemy? Blumenthat,_ Spidey thought. "Lemme guess, she is like one of the main people we're going to have to look out for." The others nodded. "Great, just great."

"The Fairy Hunter is here," Edo Nab shouted as he entered.

"Levy get us out of here," Edo Lucy shouted.

"Don't tell me what to do," Edo Levy replied. Pressing buttons and moving levers, Edo Levy shouted, "Hold on!" The Edo Fairy Tail Guild then disappeared and reappeared in a different location.

"Everybody ok," Edo Lucy asked. The others acknowledge their status. "That was a close one."

"Alright, let' go guys," Natsu said.

"You're still going," Edo Lucy asked.

"Well yeah," Natsu replied. "We've got to get our friends back."

"The Royal City is dangerous," Edo Wendy said. "If you know what's good for you then you should avoid it."

"Not happening," Natsu said. "We're getting our friends back no matter what," he continues as he exits the guild with Wendy, Happy, and Carla.

Looking back at the Edo Fairy Tail members before exiting, Spidey said, "Dude's got heart."

Wandering through a desert, Natsu found a frog and decided to capture it. "Come here," Natsu shouted as he chased the frog. Suddenly, the frog transformed into a giant frog. "Heh, I got this!"

 _Roar of the Fire Dragon!_

Nothing happened, and Natsu said, "What the? I said."

 _Roar of the Fire Dragon!_

"Could it be we can't use our magic," Wendy said.

"Affirmative," Carla answered. The frog began chasing them.

"Why didn't you say that earlier," Spidey shouted as he turned around the fight the frog. "Hey, are you related to Toad," Spidey asked as he landed on top of the Frog's head. _How do I fight this thing? Oh, maybe I can jump and slam my fists into it,_ Spidey thought. Executing his plan, the frog stopped and laid still. "Spider one, frog none," Spidey said.

"Nice one," Natsu shouted.

"Thank you Spider-Man," Wendy said.

"No problem, all in a day's work as a-" Spidey turned to see the frog back up. "Hero?...RUN!" Suddenly Edo Lucy appeared with a Magic Whip and took the frog down. "Yay! Edo Lucy saves the day," Spidey shouted as he and the others ran towards her.

"Edo what," Edo Lucy questioned.

"Thanks for saving our butts," Natsu said.

"Oh..I-It's not like I-I was worried about you guys, I just thought you needed a guide," Edo Lucy said with a slight blush.

 _She's acting like a character type on that TV show Nova, Luke, and Iron Fist watch. What's the word called again…Ts-Susan? No..Tsu..Tsunami? No..Tsun…Tsund, oh I got it,_ Spidey thought. "Tsundere!"

"Tsundawhat," Edo Lucy asked.

"You're a Tsundere," Spidey said. "A type of character that acts like they don't care, but they really do."

"No I'm not," Edo Lucy shouted as she grabbed Spidey and performed one of her Torture Techniques.

 _Spidey Sense you failed me,_ Spidey thought as he was being held by Edo Lucy. "Stop! OW! I SAID! OW! It' not fun when I'm the one being tortured," Spidey shouted. The others laughed.

"Anyway," Edo Lucy finally letting go.

 _She's got a Kung Fu grip...,_ Spidey thought.

"Follow me," Edo Lucy said as she walked. "There is a village not far from here." Right before they reached the village, Edo Lucy turned to Spidey and said, "You're going to need to blend in."

"Why are you looking at me directly," Spidey said. The others did too. "Oh cause I'm in my costume?"

"Yeah, it's got to come off," Edo Lucy said.

"Uh no. I'll just find a cloak or something," Spidey replied.

"Fine then," Edo Lucy said as they entered the village. After buying Natsu and Wendy some weapons and Spidey a cloak, the group sat down to eat. "Wait wait wait," Edo Lucy said. "You telling me that the other me is a writer?"

"She also likes to be called 'Princess' and has a maid that enjoys 'punishment'," Spidey added.

"That's too funny," Edo Lucy replied. "The other me must be some rich girl."

"Halt you're under arrest," a Royal Arm solider shouted. "Ge-MPHMPHH."

"Run," Spidey shouted as he and the others made their escape. Suddenly they were surrounded by Royal Army Soliders. "Hey, uh, Wendy."

"Yes," Wendy replied.

"Teach them how to fly," Spidey said. Wendy used her weapon, and the group managed to find a hiding place.

"This is bad," Edo Lucy said.

"No kidding," Spidey replied. Hearing commotion somewhere the group decided to locate it and found Lucy. "She needs help," Spidey said.

"Let's go," Natsu shouted as he charged.

 _Open: Gate of the Scorpion: Scorpio!_

"She can use her magic," Spidey questioned. _Alright Princess, now we can fight on even grounds!_

* * *

 **What up guys! Chapter 7 is here. Sorry if it lacks action, but we are getting there. Thanks if you made it this far! Means a whole lot! anyway enjoy and as always, I'll cya!**


	8. Plan of Attack

Chapter 8

"She can use her magic," Spidey questioned. _Alright 'Princess', now we can fight on even grounds._

Lucy noticed her friends rushing to her aid and said, "Guys!" Seeing Edo Lucy, she continued, "Huh!?"

"Fight now, talk later," Spidey said.

"R-right," Lucy replied taking her fighting stance. "Natsu, let them have it."

"I, Uh, I can't use my magic," Natsu replied.

"Neither can I," Wendy added.

"What," Lucy shouted. More Royal Army guards came and she continued, "Guess it's up to me."

"And me," Spidey added. The group prepared to defend themselves.

 _Open: Gate of the Ram: Aries!_

"H-hello madam," Aries said. "What would you like me to do?"

"Please take care of them," Lucy said politely.

"Ok," Aries replied as she unleashed her attack.

Spidey noticed as he was fighting some soldiers and said, "Mr. Fluffy!" Grabbing some of Aries' attack, he continued, "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Not now," Lucy said as she grabbed him and escaped with the rest of the group.

"Mr. Fluffy no," Spidey shouted as he dropped it. The group made their way to the forest and rested. "Mr. Fluffy….," Spidey pouted.

"Oh grow up," Lucy said. "I'll make you another one."

"Yay," Spidey cheered.

"Back to our situation," Edo Lucy said as she looked at Lucy.

"Oh yeah," Lucy replied. She then explained that Horologrium and Mystogan saved her. She continued saying that Mystogan shortly briefed her on the situation in Edolas and gave her a pill that sent her here.

"Well, we've had a long day," Edo Lucy said. "Come on, there is a city not far from here, and we can probably get a room in the hotel," Edo Lucy continued as she began to walk. Spidey and the Fairies followed her.

 **A Hotel in Sycca City**

Spidey, Natsu, Wendy, Happy, and Carla surrounded a table to view a map they borrowed to see how much further it will take to get to the Royal City. "Still a long ways to go," Spidey said. _I wish I had my own Spidey Jet to fly. Deadpool stole one of Iron Man's own…If only I had to guts to do that._

"Wow, we're exactly the same," Edo Lucy said as she entered the room with Lucy. "We've even got the same birthmark on our b-"

"Shut up," Lucy said. "Don't tell them that."

"L-Lucy, Natsu and Spider-Man are still in the room," Wendy said in embarrassment.

"So what, I don't care," Edo Lucy replied. "If you want, I can show you more," Edo Lucy continued as she showed off her body.

"No thanks 'Princess'," Spidey replied. _This 18 year old Super Hero knows how to control himself, Uncle Ben and Aunt May would be so proud._

"Huh," Natsu added.

"Stop it," Lucy shouted.

"You know, it's kinda hard to tell you two apart right now," Spidey said as observed the Lucies goof around.

"If you think two isn't enough," Lucy said.

 _Open: Gate of the Twins: Gemini!_

"Hey," Gemini said as they appeared as Lucy.

"How about three," Lucy exclaimed.

"Whoa," Edo Lucy said.

"Let's play a game," Happy shouted. Suddenly they were in a game show set up and Happy continued, "Who is the real Lucy? Number 1, 2, or 3?"

 _I thought Deadpool and I were the only ones to do this kinda stuff, glad to see it's a universal thing,_ Spidey thought.

"Enter your answer," Happy announced.

Everybody entered Number 1, but Natsu. "You guessed wrong," all three Lucies shouted.

Back to the normal, Edo Lucy asked, "You got a Spirit that can cut hair?"

"Sure," Lucy replied as she opened Cancer's Gate.

"Yo, Crab dude," Spidey said as he saw Cancer cut off some of Edo Lucy's hair. "I have a req-and he is gone," Spidey said as Lucy closed Cancer's Gate. _Seriously, Wolverine needs a haircut._

"We should rest," Carla said. "We've got a long day tomorrow."

During the night, Spidey noticed someone exiting the room. He followed them and discovered Edo Lucy and asked, "Where you going?"

"Huh what," Edo Lucy said surprised.

"I asked, where you going," Spidey repeated.

"I-I can't do this," Edo Lucy said. "It's not my fight."

"It ain't mine either," Spidey said. "But I-"

"You still got to do it because you're a Super Hero," Edo Lucy said. "Well I'm just a regular girl trying to survive."

"I wasn't going to say that," Spidey said.

"Then what," Lucy replied.

"A great man once told me, with Great Power, comes Great Responsibility," Spidey said.

"What does that mean," Lucy asked.

"It means if I can do something about it, then I'm going to do something about it," Spidey said. "Look, I know you can help us."

"I-I can't," Edo Lucy said. "Like I said, I'm just a regular girl trying to survive."

"Fine then," Spidey said. "Leave, but you're regret it." Edo Lucy paused, then left. Spidey returned to the room as the others woke up.

As everybody was getting ready, Lucy noticed Edo Lucy wasn't around, and asked, "Where is the other me?"

"She left," Spidey answered.

"What," Lucy questioned.

"And apparently she left us a note," Spidey said as he gave Lucy the note.

Reading it, Lucy shouted, "I can't believe my other self!

"Don't worry about it," Spidey said. "Right now, we gotta move." The group exited the hotel and made their way to the exit of the city. Along the way, Lucy bought a book about the History of Edolas, and Spidey thought, _Another bookworm? Ok I take back all the insults I every said._

Few minutes later, the group spots an airship and heads to its location. Arriving they overhear some guards talking about the extraction of the giant Lacrima that will occur in two days. "We won't make it in two days if we go by foot," Natsu said. Looking at the airship, he continued, "Let's hijack that airship."

"I'm with you," Lucy said as she pulled out Loke's key.

 _Open: Gate of the Lion: Leo!_

"Yes 'Princess'," Virgo said as she appeared.

"Virgo, what," Lucy questioned. The guards spotted her and charged.

"Not good," Natsu said. "Let's go guys!" Natsu, Wendy, and Spidey jumped into the fray.

Battling some guards, Spidey shouted, "Natsu, Wendy, you guys ok?" Seeing that they were being captured, Spidey thought, _Damn too many of them. Gotta think of a-._ Suddenly a giant four wheeler appeared and took out the guards surrounding the group. _Or someone can save us._

"Get in," the driver shouted. The Fairies entered, but Spidey jumped on top.

Noticing no one was on board the airship that was still tied to the ground, Spidey webbed the rope and pulled, releasing it. "Adios," Spidey shouted as he and the Fairies drove away. Spidey peeked his head in on the driver side window and said, "Thanks m-Natsu?" Edo Natsu was surprised by the sudden appearance of Spidey, lost control of the vehicle causing it to swerve. "My Aunt drives better than you," Spidey shouted as he held on.

"Don't do that," Edo Natsu shouted back.

"Natsu," Lucy asked.

"What up," Edo Natsu said. "I'm here to take you to the Royal City," he continued. After a while, they finally arrived at the Royal City and he said, "This is as far as I can take you, but lemme get this straight, if you plan on fighting the Royal Army. Leave my Fairy Tail out of this."

Exiting the vehicle with her friends, Lucy replied, "Thanks."

"I wasn't doing it for you," Edo Natsu replied. "I only did this cause my Lucy told me to."

 _So she decided to help after all,_ Spidey thought. "Natsu, what are you doing," Spidey asked as Natsu recovered from his motion sickness and made his way to Edo Natsu.

"Having a little heart to heart with myself," Natsu explained as he dragged Edo Natsu out.

"Hey! Wait! Don't," Edo Natsu shouted as he was being dragged out.

Putting Edo Natsu on the ground, Natsu asked, "How is it that you can handle transportation?"

 _That's all he wanted to ask,_ Spidey thought.

"I-I-I don't know," Edo Natsu whimpered.

Everybody, but Spidey was shocked to see the change in behavior of Edo Natsu. _Guess they forgot that the Edo Fairies explained their Natsu's personality, oh well, I'm not gonna say anything,_ Spidey thought. Edo Natsu begun apologizing over and over. _Geez, I know he was weak, but not a wimp,_ Spidey thought. "Yo," Spidey said. The Fairies turned to him, and he continued, "We're here." He pointed to the Royal City.

"Sweet," Natsu said as he made his way with the group. "Thanks other me!"

"Y-You're still going," Edo Natsu asked.

"Well yeah," Natsu replied.

"Why?"

"We'll take on the world if it means getting back our friends," Natsu said as he smiled and left.

 _This guy could really be a good motivator,_ Spidey thought as he observed. Entering the city, Spidey made his way to buy himself another cloak to blend in. Catching up with the Fairies, he noticed Lucy was holding back Natsu. He looked in the direction and saw a giant Lacrima. "What's going on," Spidey asked Wendy.

"The King just announced he is going to convert that Lacrima," Wendy said.

Seeing Natsu trying to break free from Lucy, Spidey said, "Come on, we need a place to hide for now." He grabbed Natsu and Lucy and made their way to a hotel. Inside the hotel, the group tries to come up with a plan to save their friends.

"I've got one," Carla announced. She then explains, that there is a tunnel that the King uses to escape and they could enter from there.

"Sounds good Carla," Spidey said. "Ok, let's rest for a while then head out during the night," Spidey continued. The group nodded. _Hope this works out, or else we're going to in a load of trouble,_ Spidey thought as he envisioned Carla's plan.

* * *

 **What up guys! Chapter 8 is here! I hope you'll enjoy it! Some action in here and not too many references or jokes, but I hope you'll still enjoy it. Chapter 9 is coming out soon, so stay tune! Thanks again for reading and making it this far! As always, cya!**


	9. Royal Riot

Chapter 9

 **Outside the tunnel**

"I've found some torches," Lucy said handing them out.

"Oh I don't need one," Spidey said.

"Why not," Lucy asked.

"Secret," Spidey said as he activated his night vision. _Who needs torches when you've got these._

"Hey Natsu," Happy said. "Maybe if you consume fire then you could get your magic back."

"Maybe," Natsu said as he gulped down the torch he had.

 _He eats fire? Dude could do a one man fire show,_ Spidey thought.

"I don't think it worked," Natsu said.

"So glad I got an extra torch," Lucy said handing it to Natsu.

"Follow me," Carla said as she entered the cave. The group followed her until they reached a dead end. "It's beyond this, but the wall looks like it's protected by magic."

"I got this," Lucy said.

 _Open: Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!_

"Mooo," Taurus shouted. "What can I dooo for yoouu Lucy?"

"Smash that wall," Lucy shouted. Taurus nodded and began hitting the wall.

 _Hulk would be kinda mad that they're saying his favorite word,_ Spidey said as he observed Taurus. Few hits later the wall broke and the group continued on.

Reaching a bright clearing, Carla explained they should be right below the castle's basement. "Don't know how you did it, but you saved the day Carla."

"Now how do we get up there," Spidey questioned. "Maybe w- *Spidey Sense* Guys look out," he continued as he dodged a strange gel. Seeing Lucy, Natsu, and Wendy trapped in it, he looked around for where the attack game from, suddenly Edo Erza and Royal Army Soldiers surrounded them.

"So this is the costume freak my men have been talking about," Edo Erza said.

"You know I've been trying to come up with a nickname ever since I heard about you. I finally have one. I'll call you Devil Cake," Spidey mocked.

"Insults will not work," Edo Erza said.

"See, the other you said that, and I told her she'll stay single forever, but since you're evil, I think she has a better chance now," Spidey replied.

"Get him," Edo Erza ordered. The soldiers charged towards Spidey.

"Alright. I'm going for the max combo," Spidey said as he fought the soldiers. _Wow, there is a lot of them,_ Spidey thought as he continued fighting. _Not getting anywhere, I've got to escape and come back for them later,_ he continued. He made his towards the way they came and shouted, "Come on, follow the Spider!"

"After him," Edo Erza shouted.

Spidey made his way to the entrance of the tunnel. _Ok, now what,_ Spidey thought. Spotting the support beams, Spidey webbed them and pulled, causing the entrance to cave in. _That will do then, now I got to come up with a plan to rescue the others,_ Spidey thought as he made his way back to the city. The next day, Spidey is on a rooftop, surveying the area. _Ok, looks like everybody has their attention on the giant Lacrima. Now would be a good time t-._ Suddenly a fire work spelling out "NORTH" ignites the sky. Looking below Spidey noticed a cloaked man shouting that someone is trying free the prisoners, causing most of the guards to leave. _Hey isn't that,_ Spidey thought as the man removed his cloak and was revealed to be Gajeel who began attacking the guards. _It is,_ Spidey thought as he jumped down to assist.

"Freak show," Gajeel asked surprised.

"Gonna ignore that," Spidey said. "What's the plan?"

"I'm gonna hit that giant Lacrima," Gajeel said as he executed his plan.

"Thor and Hulk will like you," Spidey commented as he observed Gajeel hit the Lacrima twice. A piece fell off and began glowing. _Oh oh,_ Spidey thought as he took cover. Peeking over he saw Gray and Erza there. "Magic Mike and Shortcake," Spidey shouted as he approached them.

"What's going on," Erza asked as she held her head.

"Where are we," Gray added.

"Basically, see those guys, they want to harvest your magical energy and they've got Natsu, Wendy, and Lucy in prison," Spidey explained. "Oh and that giant Lacrima contains the rest of your friends so don't let anything bad happen to it."

Erza regaining her focus, said, "Ok, Gray and I will assault through the ground up. Spider-Man, find a way in to attack from above."

"You got it," Spidey said as he webbed away.

"Let's go Gray," Erza motioned.

"Right behind you," Gray replied as he and Erza made their way to the castle.

Climbing a tower, Spidey noticed Carla and Happy, and shouted, "Carla! Happy!"

"Spider-Man," Happy said as he and Carla flew to him.

"Where have you guys been," Spidey asked.

"Long story," Carla replied. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find a way in," Spidey replied. "Erza and Gray are back with Gajeel- and do you hear screaming?" They looked up to see Lucy falling towards them. "Lucy," Spidey shouted as he grabbed her and landed on top of another building.

Realizing she was saved, Lucy looked at Spidey and said, "My hero."

"Oh shut up 'Princess'," Spidey replied. Lucy gave him a mean face, and he continued, "Are you ok?"

"I am now," Lucy replied as Spidey put her on her feet. "What's the plan?"

"Working on i-" Spidey stopped as he noticed Edo Erza approaching. "What up Devil Cake?"

"You are all under arrest," Edo Erza shouted. Carla then says that under the order of the Princess of Extalia, that the execution of Lucy is null and ordered her to release the Dragon Slayer prisoners.

"Do not listen to them," a giant black cat shouted as he flew in. "Those two are Fallen!"

"Well there goes that plan," Spidey said as he grabbed Lucy and escaped with Happy and Carla. The group found a way into the castle and made their way to Natsu and Wendy. Hearing some cannon fire, Spidey asked, "What was that." The group looked out and saw Exceed troops being turned into Lacrima. "Can't help them now," Spidey said as he continued running. "Come on!"

"Follow me," Carla said as she takes the lead.

Following Carla, Spidey asked, "What's the plan after this?"

"I don't know," Carla asked.

"Well we'*Spidey Sense* Carla look out," Spidey shouted as he webbed her back in time before a spear impaled her.

"Thank you," Carla replied.

Seeing Edo Erza and Royal Guards appear from the direction of the spear, Spidey said, "Don't thank me yet."

"Get them," Edo Erza ordered. The Royal Guards charged.

"You ready Lucy," Spidey asked taking his fighting stance.

"Oh yeah," Lucy replied. Her and Spidey began fighting the guards.

"I know Doombots who fight better than you," Spidey shouted as he leaped over some guards. "Come on, guys," Spidey continued as he webbed some and smashed them together. Dodging an attack from Edo Erza, Spidey said, "Looks like it's you and me, Devil Cake."

"I will gladly enjoy ending you," Edo Erza replied.

"Bring it," Spidey said as he charged her. Few minutes of battling her, Spidey thought, _She's not that tough. I can do this._ Dodging an attack, Spidey jumped off a wall and webbed Edo Erza up to him. "Spidey Smash," Spidey shouted as he grabbed Edo Erza and smashed her into the ground. "Go Spidey! Go Spidey," Spidey celebrated. Suddenly the ground broke and they all fell. _You failed me again Spidey Sense,_ Spidey thought as they fell. Landing on the ground, Spidey noticed his friends and the enemy were still recover from the fall. Hearing reinforcements coming, Spidey grabbed Lucy, Happy, and Carla and hid in a supply room. "You're surprisingly heavy," Spidey said.

"Shut up," Lucy replied.

"We need a plan," Carla said. The group huddled and discussed. After a few minutes, Carla asked, "You guys got it?"

"Crystal clear," Spidey replied as Happy and Lucy nodded. Happy opened the door and distracted the guards. "Let's go," Spidey said as he and the other two left in the opposite direction.

"We're close by right," Lucy asked.

"I th-*Spidey Sense* Lucy," Spidey shouted as he webbed her back to avoid another spear.

"My-"

"Don't say it," Spidey interrupted. Edo Erza revealed herself along with more Royal Guards. "Where do you guys keep coming from," Spidey shouted.

"I advise you to surrender," Edo Erza announced.

"Why is that," Lucy replied.

"This is why," Edo Erza responded as she held Happy by his ears.

"S-Sorry guys," Happy apologized. The group was forced to surrender.

"Now to make an example," Edo Erza said as she drew her blade to Happy.

"No don't," Spidey shouted. Suddenly there was a massive explosion, using the distraction, Spidey webbed Happy to him. "I got you." Looking towards the demolished wall he saw Gray and Erza.

"Guys," Lucy shouted.

"You will leave our friends alone," Erza said.

"Ain't none of you going anywhere," Gray added.

 _Yay! Magic Mike and Shortcake are here to save the day,_ Spidey thought as Gray and Erza prepared to fight.

* * *

 **What up guys! Chapter 9 is here! Now were getting into the action! Also I've come up with more jokes! So enjoy and stay tune cause I got a break today from College Prep stuff so i'm going to use it to publish some more chapters! Thanks again for reading! As always, cya!**


	10. The Calvary

Chapter 10

 _Yay! Magic Mike and Shortcake are here to save us_ , Spidey thought.

"Gray, take them and go," Erza ordered.

"You got it," Gray said as he motioned the others to follow him.

Before leaving, Spidey asked, "You sure you don't need help?"

"No. I'm going to have a heart to heart with myself," Erza replied.

"Natsu already said that," Spidey said.

"Curses," Erza said.

Chuckling, Spidey said, "Good luck." He made his way back to the others. "Hey, Gray, how are you able to use your magic," Spidey asked.

"Well after you left, Gajeel gave us some of these X-Balls and poof we were able to use our magic again," Gray answered.

 _Sounds similar to something I saw on TV, but it was beans,_ Spidey thought.

"He also explained that by using Dragon Slayer Magic on the giant Lacrima, it can return our friends back to normal," Gray continued.

"Hey! Carla and I know where it is," Happy said.

"Then I need you to go find Gajeel and take him there," Gray said. Happy left as the rest of them continued making their way to Natsu and Wendy. Entering a room, the group finds Natsu and Wendy unconscious. "Here you go," Gray said as he gave Natsu some X-Balls. Tossing some to Lucy who gave it to Wendy. Suddenly Natsu stood up and ran out of the room. "Where are you going," Gray shouted.

"Is that thing full of adrenaline," Spidey asked.

"No," Gray replied as he pointed to Wendy who just sat up.

"He….he probably ran off to stop the King's plan," Wendy said.

"And that would be," Spidey said. Wendy explained that the King wants to destroy Extalia by crashing it into the giant Lacrima, also killing Fairy Tail in the process. "Ok. So plan is to stop that someh-and do you guys hear screaming," Spidey said as they looked towards the direction and saw Natsu running back.

"Nobody told me that two Erzas were fighting," Natsu shouted in fear.

"That's not important right now," Gray said, but with a little shake in his voice.

 _Even I'm terrified a little bit to witness that,_ Spidey thought as Gray clamed Natsu down and explained the situation. "So what's the plan now," Spidey asked.

"We go find the King," Gray said.

"I'll go with you then," Natsu said.

"Me too," Lucy added.

Spidey looking at Carla and Wendy, asked, "What about you two?"

"You can go with them Spider-Man," Wendy said. "Carla and I are going to warn Extalia."

"Alright," Spidey said as he left with Gray, Natsu, and Lucy. After a while, the group stops to try and figure out where they are. "What's up with this place," Spidey questioned.

"I know," Lucy added. "It's so messed up, I'm not surprise if we find an amusement park," she continues as she opens a door. They enter and find an amusement park.

"Do your words also have magic," Spidey asked.

"No they don't," Lucy replied.

Suddenly Sugar Boy and Hughes appear, Spidey said, "What up Cupid Knight, and The Boy Who Lived." Confused, Sugar Boy and Hughes just attacked. "Watch out," Spidey said as he grabbed Gray, Natsu, and Lucy and swung away. "Guess they don't like the nicknames."

"Let's go," Natsu said as he charged Sugar Boy and Hughes while the others followed. After a few minutes, Natsu and Lucy ended up on a roller coaster somehow and Gray was stuck in quicksand.

"Hang on Gray," Spidey shouted as he webbed Gray up.

"Thanks," Gray replied. Seeing Natsu and Lucy still on the coaster, he continued, "Go help them, I got this guy."

"Alright," Spidey said as he webbed to Natsu and Lucy. Landing the front car of the coaster, Spidey said, "Hang on I *Spidey Sense* OH CRAP." He jumped off, but forgot Natsu and Lucy as the rollercoaster crashed into the water. "You guys ok," Spidey asked as he landed beside the two. Hughes arrived and continued his attack.

 _Open: Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius!_

Aquarius' attack failed and was reflected back at them. "Take cover," she shouted.

Spidey woke up, and thought, _Yep…totally done with beaches._ On his feet he noticed Natsu beside him and picked him up. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Natsu replied. Looking around, he asked, "Where is Lucy?"

"Over here," Lucy shouted from inside coffin. "Help me."

"I got it," Natsu said as he presses a dial and Lucy comes out with Arabic Clothing.

 _Hahahaha, now she's a real 'Princess' from that movie, the one that has that line…ah 'I can show you the world',_ Spidey thought as he saw Lucy.

"What the," Lucy questioned. "Natsu change me back," she continues as she enters the box again.

Looking at the dials, Natsu smiled at Spidey and said, "Should I do it?"

"Absolutely," Spidey said. Natsu began pressing random dials, causing Lucy to change into various outfits.

Pissed off, Lucy stormed out and pushed the two in and repeated the action. "Not so fun now is it," she asked.

Exiting the coffin in his costume, Spidey said, "Ok…we kinda deserved it."

Hearing Hughes' voice approaching, Lucy said, "Hey, maybe I can seduce Hughes in a bikini."

 _Man she is way too overconfident about her body,_ Spidey thought as Lucy entered and exited in a bikini. They heard Hughes coming closer so he and Natsu took cover.

Seeing Hughes approach her, Lucy asked, "Like what you see?"

"Get her," Hughes commanded his monsters.

Lucy began running, Spidey shouted, "Well that failed, maybe he ain't into blondes!" Coming out of cover, he continued, "Natsu go help her, I got him." Natsu nodded and chased after Lucy. "Alright, just you and me, Harry."

"Who is Harry," Hughes asked.

"From H- never mind," Spidey said taking his fighting stance. Hughes summoned Monsters that looked like from Classic Movies, and Spidey said, "You guys look like kid versions of the Howling Commandos." Dodging attacks, Spidey said, "Come on Frankie! I know you don't got a brain, but I'm pretty sure you ain't that dumb." Ducking from a swipe attack, he continued, "Natsufast! Oh great! Now I'm saying it!"

"Come on," Hughes shouted. "Finish him!"

"You're copying that from a video game," Spidey shouted as he charged Hughes.

"Can't touch me," Hughes said as he waved his wand, but nothing happened. "What? How?"

"You ain't a wizard Harry," Spidey shouted as he uppercut Hughes. Seeing the Monsters disappear, Spidey bowed and said, "Thank you! Thank you! That's all for this magic show." Hearing the sound of battle, Spidey made his way to Lucy and Natsu. After a few minutes he found Natsu lying on the ground, and asked, "Natsu? What happened?" Realizing that Natsu was suffering from motion sickness and spotted a nearby ride, he continued, "You have the worst luck dude." He picked up Natsu and continued to search for Lucy. Turning a hallway he found her battling a giant octopus. _Seen too many memes to see where this is going to lead to,_ Spidey thought. "Lucy," he shouted.

"Spider-Man," Lucy shouted back.

"Hang on, I'm coming," Spidey replied as he put Natsu down.

"No need," Lucy responded.

"What?"

"I'm not going to lose to someone who hurts my friends," she answered as she wraps her whip around the octopus.

 _See this is why I don't take you seriously,_ Spidey thought. Seeing Lucy pull her whip causing the octopus to fall, Spidey webbed the tentacles together and flung it into Monster Academy. "World Record for Octopus tossing," Spidey commented. Meeting up with Lucy, Spidey asked, "Who is this?"

"This is Coco," Lucy answered. "The key she is holding can help us."

"Here y-," Coco was stopped when Sugar Boy came by and stole it.

"Coming through," Gray shouted while riding an Ice Cycle.

 _If only Ice Man could do that, then I would consider him 'cool', hahahaha, again I deserve a punch,_ Spidey thought as he saw Gray chase Sugar Boy.

Natsu recovering from his motion sickness, takes off and shouts, "I'll go help Gray! You guys figure something out!"

"He really loves dashing off, huh," Spidey said.

"Can't stop him," Lucy added. "Coco? You got any ideas?"

"Yeah, follow me," Coco answers as she leads them to the hangar where the giant flying things are called Legions were located.

Arriving at the hangar, Spidey said, "Cool! I get to ride on one of these?" _Forget the Spidey Jet, riding on these things into battle is way cooler!_

"Yep," Coco answers. "Come on, this one is mine."

"Sweet," Spidey shouted as he followed Lucy and Cooco onto the Legion.

"Where are we going," Lucy asked.

"To the room where the control for the Dragon Chain Cannon is," Coco answers as they take off. Flying for a few minutes, Coco shouted, "Brace yourselves, we're smashing through that wall."

"Yeee haw," Spidey shouted as they smashed through. Looking around he saw Gray, Natsu, and Erza surrounded by Royal Guards. "The Calvary has arrived," Spidey shouted as he webbed some guards together, creating a path for Gray, Natsu, and Erza to escape. With all of them on board, the group flew to the Dragon Chain Cannon.

* * *

 **What up guys! Chapter 10 is here! Hope you all enjoy it! We are nearing the end of this story, but i'm making a sequel called "The Fairies in New York". From the title you can already tell what it's going to be about, but that story ain't going to come out yet. Maybe in the near future, after I finish with a sequel from my other story. Anyway, thanks for reading and making it here! Cannot say it enough, but it truly means a lot! Stay tune as I pump out more chapters! As always, Cya!**


	11. Bittersweet Victory

Chapter 11

Team Natsu, Coco, and Spidey are on their way to stop Lacrima Island from crashing into Extalia. When they arrive they notice that Lacrima Island began accelerating. "What do we do," Lucy asked.

 _This is bad…think Spidey think,_ Spidey thought as he tried to come up with a plan. "I've got it," Spidey shouted. "Coco, can your Legion use its head to at least slow down or even push Lacrima Island back?"

"I think it can," Coco replied.

"Good, but that won't be enough," Spidey added. "We all have to try to push it back." Team Natsu nodded and executed Spidey's plan. They began pushing Lacrima Island back. Soon Gajeel joined in, and Spidey noticed the giant Black Cat from earlier and asked, "Made a new friend?"

"Yeah, name is Pantherlily," Gajeel replied.

"He looks like a Pantherlily," Spidey responded. After a few minutes, the group was beginning to falter. "If we don't get help soon th-", Spidey stopped as he noticed multiple Exceeds arrive and began pushing Lacrima Island back. "Never mind." With the efforts of our heroes and the Exceeds, including, Pantherlily and the Queen, they managed to push Lacrima Island back. Suddenly there was a flash of light and the giant Lacrima disappeared. "Ok, someone is either a really good magician, or something bad just happened," Spidey said as he and the others were shocked.

"No need to fear," Mystogan appears. "The giant Lacrima has been reverted back to its original form."

"Which means," Spidey said.

"Which means, the Fairy Tail Guild and citizens of Magnolia are now back in Earthland," Mystogan continued. Everybody cheered for their victory.

"Prince Jellal," Pantherlily said. "Welcome back." Mystogan nodded while Coco cries after hearing the news.

 _Glad that's over, now we can finally go back h*Spidey Sense*,_ Spidey thought. "Pantherlily look out," Spidey shouted, but it was too late for Pantrelily was shot through the chest by Edo Erza. "Hang on, I got you," Spidey said as he webbed Pantherlily's wound.

"Traitors deserve to die," Edo Erza shouted as she pointed her spear at Mystogan.

"You dare point your weapon at the Prince," Mystogan said.

"I do not think of you as my son," a voice shouted.

"Where in the," Spidey asked. Suddenly a huge egg-shaped machine emerges from the ground. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to witness the beauty of life," Spidey commented. The huge egg then transformed into a Dragon Robot, and Spidey said, "Ew…."

"That is the Dorma Anim," an Exceed shouted.

"What is that," Lucy asked.

"It's an anti-Mage armor and weapon," another Exceed replied.

"Capture them all," Faust ordered his soldiers. The Exceeds began to flee, but it was too late cause the Royal Army began firing, turning them into Lacrimas. Faust then fires on our heroes, but Mystogan reflects the attack back, but to no avail.

"Run," Spidey shouted as he boarded Coco's Legion with Gray, Lucy and Erza. "Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel, let's go!"

"We got this," Natsu replied. "We're Dragon Slayers so this is kinda our job."

"Just make sure everybody is safe, 'hero'," Gajeel added.

"We'll be fine," Wendy said.

"Alright," Spidey responded as he, Gray, Lucy, Erza, and Coco took off. Few minutes of flying, Coco's Legion was hit and they began to fall. "I got you," Spidey shouted as he grabbed Coco and Lucy. "Erza! Gray!"

"I'll be fine," Erza shouted back as she landed on Edo Erza's Legion and began fighting.

"We got Gray," Happy shouted as he and Carla flew to his rescue.

 _She is a tough Strawberry,_ Spidey thought as he fell. Landing and tumbling on the ground with Lucy and Coco still in his arms, Spidey asked, "You two ok?"

"Yes," Coco replied as she got to her feet.

"Thanks again, Spider-Man," Lucy answered.

Gray landed with Carla and Happy, and said, "Glad we all made it."

"Not out of this yet," Spidey said as he noticed Royal Army Soldier surround them.

"Give us the Exceeds," a solider shouted. "And no one gets h-mmphm!"

Webbing the soldier's mouth shut, Spidey began his attack and shouted, "Sorry, but I'm kind of a cat person now!" Gray, Coco, and Lucy followed him. The tide of the battle turned when the Royal Army arrived with more Legions. "Ok, when they arrive with it into battle, it's not cool," Spidey shouted as he dodged and attacked.

"We're surrounded," Lucy shouted as she fought.

"Anybody got a p-," Gray was cut off when The Edo Fairy Tail Guild suddenly appeared on the battlefield, and it begun capturing Legions. Then the Edo Fairies charged from the guild and began attacking the Royal Army. "Never mind."

Spotting Edo Lucy, Spidey said, "You couldn't stay away huh?"

"Shut up," Edo Lucy replied as she whipped a soldier.

"Well at least you can rock the whip," Spidey commented.

"What you say," Edo Lucy asked.

"Nothing," Spidey replied. Now the Mages, and Spidey turned the tide of battle to their favor. After a few minutes of battling, the floating islands began falling. The Royal Army began to panic and retreat. "Alright we won!"

"Hell yeah," Gray added. "Than-Guys," Gray questioned as he saw the Edo Fairies panic as well.

"What's wrong," Spidey asked.

"We're losing our magic," Edo Natsu replied.

"It's gonna be ok," Lucy said.

"How do you know," Edo Lucy snapped. "You've had magic all your life."

"Then believe me," Spidey said. "The world where I come from, doesn't really have magic and it's still doing fine. You gotta stop relying on other things to do things, and start doing those things yourself."

"Whatever," Edo Lucy answered. "Come on guys, let's go to the Royal City," she continued as she motioned her guild mates to follow.

"I'll go with them, just in case, you guys rest," Spidey said as he followed the Edo Fairies. Arriving at the Royal City, Spidey saw everybody panicking. _Man, they look really scared, it ain't end of the world you know. Be-,_ Spidey stopped as he noticed Natsu on a rooftop laughing evil. _Ok, maybe the world is ending._ Webbing up to Natsu, he asked, "What are you doing."

"Just go along," Natsu whispered. "Mmmwwwuuuhaaaaa! As you can see I've already summoned one of my demons! The Horrible S-MPMOMPM!"

Webbing Natsu's mouth shut, Spidey repeated, "What are you doing?"

Ripping of the webbing, Natsu replied, "Trying to make us look like the bad guys, so Mystogan can convince the people they can live without magic."

"You came up with that yourself," Spidey asked.

"Course I did," Natsu replied.

"Actually, one of the Exceeds did," Wendy answered.

"Now it seems believable," Spidey said.

"Hey," Natsu shouted.

"You guys done with your circus act," Gajeel questioned as he pointed to the citizens who were confused.

Sighing, Spidey said, "Fine…"

"Sweet," Natsu said. "Ok….MMMMMUUUWWWHHHAAAA! I AM THE GREAT DEMON LORD DRAGNEEL! I AM THE ONE TAKING YOUR MAGIC AWAY!" Pointing to Spidey.

"Huh? Oh Oh….MMMMMMMUUUUUUWWWWWHHHHAAAA! AND I AM THE GREAT SPIDER GOD," Spidey shouted as he and Natsu continued to laughing evil. Natsu continued on as Spidey, Gajeel, and Wendy dropped below to scare citizens.

"Rawr," Wendy shouted to a kid. The kid wasn't scared until Spidey and Gajeel appeared behind her. The kid ran away, and Wend apologized.

"Don't worry Wendy," Spidey said. "You can't be evil no matter how hard you try," he continued as he patted Wendy on the head. Suddenly Mystogan appears and orders Natsu to stop. "So are they going to like pretend fight," Spidey asked Gajeel and Wendy, who both nodded. "Ok." Observing Mystogan and Natsu fight, Spidey said, "That doesn't look like a pretend fight, and there goes Natsu." Suddenly Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel began to glow and were beginning to be sucked up by the Reverse Animas. "Hey wait," Spidey shouted. "I swear these people always do this," Spidey continued as he leaped onto a roof and began making a slingshot.

"Wait," Edo Lucy said. "What do we do?"

"What do you mean," Spidey replied as he continued his construction.

"You said your world doesn't really have magic," Edo Lucy said.

"Yeah, but it ain't so bad," Spidey responded. "Just believe in yourself and the people you care about and everything will be just fine," Spidey said before he launched. "Adios," he shouted as he flung himself into the Reverse Anima.

 **Eartland**

The Fairies landed on top of each other. Natsu got up and shouted, "We're home!"

"Alright," Lucy shouted. "We did it!" Suddenly the Exceeds landed and explained what they'll be doing and left.

Noticing Spidey wasn't around, Wendy asked, "Uh guys. Where is Spider-Man?"

"Who cares," Gajeel shouted. "Where is my cat?! Those Exceeds better not of taken him."

"I am right here," Pantherlily announced as he exited a bush. "And I found someone," he continued as he pulled a girl out, and it was Lisanna.

"Lisanna," the group shouted.

"Natsu," Lisanna shouted as she hugged him. "I missed you," she continued. The group asked how it is possible that she is here. She explained that she didn't die that day, but was sucked up into Edolas.

"Good to have you back," Erza said putting her hand on Lisanna's shoulder.

"Still I wonder where Spider-Man is," Lucy added.

"Up here," a voice shouted. The Fairies looked up and spotted Spidey parachuting down, and continued, "Sorry. But I had to make sure I had webs this time." Landing he looked at Lisanna and said, "Oh you decided to come back." Spidey followed the Fairies to the local cemetery for Lisanna to reunite with Mirajane and Elfman. _Good for them,_ Spidey thought as he saw the family hugging.

* * *

 **What up guys! Chapter 11 is here and the Finale is coming out soon! Hope you enjoy this! Thanks again for reading and coming this far! Mean a lot! Stay tune for the finale! As always, cya!**


	12. Finale and Foreshadowing

Chapter 12

 **Next Day, Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

"Sorry we couldn't find you a way home, Spider-Man," Wendy apologized.

"Nah its cool," Spidey replied. "Knowing my luck, something is bound to *Spidey Sense* Get down," Spidey shouted as he grabbed Wendy and webbed a table in front of them before the guild hall door exploded.

"Bwwwuuaaahahahah," a voice laughed.

"I know that laugh," Spidey said. Peeking over the table, he saw the Sinister Six and continued, "Yep, knowing my luck I knew something like this would happen."

"Surrender now," Green Goblin shouted on his glider. "This place belongs to th-MMMHPM!"

"Webs," Sandman questioned.

"It can't be," Electro said as he looked towards the direction the web came from.

Mantling over the table, Spidey shouted, "Well if it isn't the Sinister Pyschos."

"Six! It's Sinister Six," Doc Ock shouted back.

"Should change it," Spidey said taking his fighting stance. "Cause I'm sending you all back to the Insane Asylum," he continued as he charged them.

"Spider-Man," Lucy shouted.

"I got this," Spidey shouted back. "These guys are like my regulars on a Tuesday." The Fairies watched in awe as Spidey took them on. "Come on Vultrue," Spidey shouted as he webbed Vulture's wings and slammed him into the ground. "I know cats that fly better than you!"

"You're going to down," Sandman said as he attacked.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Spidey said as he dodged. "I'm done with anything dealing with the beach," Spidey continued, running to Natsu. "Hey, I need fire," he shouted. Natus chucked a fireball his way. "Hot! Hot! Hot," Spidey shouted as he tossed it to Sandman. "Feeling the heat Sandy," Spidey questioned as he observed Sandman turn into glass.

"Come here, Spider," Green Goblin shouted flying in.

Dodging his pumpkin bombs, Spidey webbed onto the glider and said, "You know. I've seen some pretty nasty things here, but somehow you manage to top it off, Gobby!"

"Get off," Green Goblin shouted as he swung at Spidey.

"If you say so," Spidey shouted as he leaped off, webbing the Glider and guiding it into a wall. Green Goblin fell off and hit the ground. "3 down," Spidey said. "3 to go," he continued as he charged Doc Ock, Mysterio, and Electro.

"Your time is up," Doc Ock shouted as he swung his tentacles at Spidey.

"Tie you up," Spidey asked as he landed below Ock. "Alright," he continued as he webbed the tentacles together. "All together now," Spidey shouted as he pulled. "And pull," he continued as Doc Ock collapsed.

"Time to zap you," Electro shouted as he released his attacks.

"Ah Electro," Spidey shouted as he dodged. "E'static' as ever," he continued.

"Enough of your puns," Electro shouted as he continued his assault.

"Ok ok ok, I deserve a zap or two for that," Spidey replied as he webbed Electro. "But you shouldn't be so 'shocked' about it," Spidey continued as he slammed Electro into a wall. "One left," Spidey said as he saw Mysterio trying to escape. "No vanishing act this time," Spidey said landing in front of Mysterio.

"I will destroy you Spider-Man," Mysterio said unleashing his attack.

Dodging, Spidey said, "You know Mysterio." Landing on a table, he continued, "You should consider staying here."

"Why," Mysterio asked as he continued his assault.

"Cause," Spidey replied as he dodged and webbed him. "You could learn some real magic," Spidey shouted as he flung Mysterio into a support beam. "Spidey one, Sinister Six none," Spidey shouted as he stood victorious.

The Fairies emerged from their cover and cheered. "Dude that was awesome," Natsu shouted. "You were like, 'BAM' and 'WHACK'."

"Truly 'Amazing'," Erza complimented.

"I guess being a Super Hero is tough," Lucy said.

"I've been saying that, 'Princess'," Spidey replied. Lucy gave a mean face. "What's wrong did I hurt her highness' feelings?"

"You were spectacular," Wendy shouted.

"Thanks," Spidey said patting Wendy on the head. "Now if y-Hey where do you think you guys are going," Spidey shouted as he saw the Sinister Six escaping through a portal

"Bye bye," Green Goblin shouted as the portal began to close.

"Yoink," Spidey said as he webbed something off the Green Goblin.

The portal closed and the Fairies were confused on why Spidey didn't chase them. "That was your way out," Lucy said.

Dangling a device, Spidey replied, "Don't worry. I got this." Pressing a button, another portal appeared.

"Well I guess this is goodbye," Master Makarov said.

"Yeah," Spidey replied. He turned to the portal and began walking. The Fairies began their farewell.

"Nice meeting you," Lisanna shouted.

"You were a valuable ally," Erza shouted.

"Good luck," Gray shouted.

"Don't forget about fish," Happy shouted.

"Thanks for saving me a bunch," Lucy shouted. "I guess you're kinda my favorite Super Hero now!"

"Go kick their butts," Wendy shouted.

"Yeah and make sure you put in some punches from us too," Natsu added.

"Don't worry I will," Spidey replied as he continued walking. Turning to the Fairies one last time, Spidey said, "If you 'Magically' find your way to New York. Come find me. I'll show you the best burger joints and hotdog stands. See ya around Fairy Tail!" With that Spidey ran and the portal closed.

"Another job well done my children," Master Makarov said. "Now, keep that up and you'll be ready for the S-Class Trials." The Fairies shouted and cheered.

 **Earth 671, New York City**

 _Why do I always have to be falling,_ Spidey thought as he was falling from the sky. _Doesn't matter, I'm home,_ he continued as he webbed on to a building. _Good old New York! How I've missed you,_ Spidey thought as he swung through the city.

"It's been about a few days and no sightings of the Menace known as 'Spider-Man', I guess New York can finally rest," J. Jonah Jameson shouted from a giant monitor.

 _Even you JJJ,_ Spidey thought as he passed by. _Wonder what happened in the l-._

"Spidey," Nova asked as he flew in.

"Bucket head," Spidey shouted.

"Where have you been," Nova asked.

"You don't want to know," Spidey replied.

"Whatever, come on," Nova said as he began to fly away. "Iron Fist, White Tiger, and Luke Cage are already there."

"What's wrong," Spidey asked. "And where?"

"The Sinister Six is trying to break out the Super Powered prisoners," Nova answered.

"I just dealt with those guys and they're still trying," Spidey said. _Talk about no rest for the wicked._

"What," Nova asked.

"Never mind," Spidey said as he webbed a building and began to swing. "Let's go!"

* * *

 **What up guys! I present you the Finale! Hope you enjoy it! I just wanted to say thank you all for your support on this story! Thanks for reading and making it here! It really like seriously means a whole lot! 3 American Football Fields long to put into measurement. I had tons of fun writing and incorporating Spidey into Fairy Tail. But no need to fear! The sequel is near! (hehehe that rhymed) Anyway, the sequel will come out eventually, but first I'm releasing the sequel to my other story called "Lucy's Guardian." But back to the sequel for this. I've already written parts of Chapter 1. I'm just kinda stumped. Eventually I'll figure it out like I usually do. Anyway anyway. The sequel for this is called "The Fairies in New York." Some hints? Well what if the spell they casted on Tenrou Island to prevent their death from Acnologia sent them to New York? Crazy right? But I like crazy. Ok ok i swear this is the last "anyway". Anyway thanks again! See you guys in the sequel and again I hope you enjoyed this crazy ride! As always, cya!**


End file.
